Fast Times at Ridgeway High
by Hayden Lucas
Summary: Carly and Sam's twins are entering high school and they begin tackling the most terrifying time in their lives... Teenage years and everything that comes with it.
1. iAm A Bulldog

**iAm A Bulldog**

"Girls! Girls! Come on, let's go!"

Carly Puckett was growing impatient. Such was life with teenagers. At thirty-five, Carly didn't look a day over her early twenties. She was blessed that way. She was thankful that Sam and the girls kept her on her toes. It was her lot in life, but, truly, she wouldn't have it any other way.

_**MEANWHILE, IN THE TWINS' SHARED BEDROOM…**_

Ashley Puckett sat in front of the mirror, teasing her hair until it was just perfect. She fussed and readjusted herself in front of the mirror, making absolutely sure she'd turn some heads.

Melanie stood behind her, completely aghast.

"Oh… my… God… It's high school… and you're my sister… What are you trying to do? Make people think you're … ya know… Easy?"

Ashley gasped. She knew her sister's heart was in the right place, but, being the bookish little nerd that she was, Mel missed the point, as usual. She'd blossomed over the summer and felt rather proud of the curves she'd inherited.

"Go back to your books, Sweetheart… I feel pretty, Okay?"

Melanie rolled her eyes. It didn't matter. She knew that her sister loved her – in her own way.

"Whatever…"

_**LATER, IN THE CAR…**_

Carly got emotional. She couldn't help it. Her babies were starting high school.

"Mom, Seriously…." Ashley protested.

Melanie didn't mind.

"We love you, Mommy… It'll be okay…"

Carly sniffled, dabbed her eyes, and spoke again.

"Girls, I… You're just… growing up… and I… I love you so much. Remember, we have dinner plans tonight…"

The girls each took turns craning their heads over the seat, into the driver's side, and gave their mother a quick kiss. It was Ashley who spoke first, strong and self-assured. She reminded Carly _so__much_ of Sam. She sounded nearly adult, but she would always be Carly's little girl.

"I love you, Mommy. We'll be alright… I'll make sure nobody picks on Mel…"

Carly let it drop. She knew that, despite their differences, Ashley loved her sister deeply and would protect her with everything that she had. Carly kissed her eldest daughter on the forehead, reiterated her love for them, and unlocked the car door.

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

The twins walked through the main door, just as their parents had years ago. The banner over the door read:

_WELCOME TO RIDGEWAY HIGH SCHOOL , WELCOME FRESHMEN!_

By virtue of their birthdays, the twins were among the oldest in the freshman class. Walking past the trophy case, something strange caught Melanie's eye. She immediately grabbed Ashley by the wrist.

"Ow! What is it, you dork?"

Melanie ignored it. She had come to expect nothing less from her sister. She pulled Ashley by the wrist until she saw what Melanie had noticed first.

"Look…"

Staring back at the twins from inside the trophy case was a framed photo of their much younger parents and Uncle Freddie, along with a man they knew quite well. A plaque at the bottom of the frame read:

_iCarly,__2009_.

Ashley smiled. It was weird to think that their parents were ever teenagers, although she knew they had to have been, at one time or another. That was just too weird.

The twins took it in for a long moment before continuing on and turning the corner. They still had to find lockers and get settled.

Melanie felt uneasy. She wasn't nervous, but it was that weird _déjà__vu_ feeling, like she wasn't in control of her own actions. She set her book bag down in front of a locker and began unpacking.

Ashley followed her.

"What the heck's with you? You look all weird and… I dunno… _twitchy_…"

"I dunno, it's just… this feels like the right place for us, don't you think?"

Ashley's public persona would immediately disavow any knowledge of her. They wouldn't travel in the same social circles in school, but they were sisters. Ashley loved her just the same. She took her sister's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's… like with Mama and Auntie Mel…"

Ashley understood. There were times that she and her sister simply _knew_ things, for no particular reason whatsoever.

They had no way of knowing that they had just subconsciously selected their parents' old school lockers.

_**HOURS LATER, AROUND LUNCH TIME…**_

Ashley was thankful for those first awkward few days of school, since they were only scheduled to go a half-day. She sat on the number 62 bus, winding her way through the city, her best friend at her side.

Melanie sat at the back of the bus, as far from her sister as she otherwise could get. This was usually her way. She loved her sister dearly, but it was just… that Marx girl was strangely possessive.

Melanie had secrets of her own, things she hadn't even discussed with her sister, though she was sure she already knew. She loved Ashley, but being put down constantly, even though she knew Ashley didn't truly mean it, had caused Mel to build up a wall, protecting herself at all times. She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes, resting her head against the rainy window. Bridget Xi, her dearest friend in the world, scooted even closer, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

_**A SHORT TIME LATER…**_

The four teenagers walked the remaining blocks from the bus stop to _Il __Terrazzo __Carmine._ The girls knew that this was where they wanted to be. Ashley walked right up to Sam, throwing her into a hug, the other three falling in line behind her.

"Love you, Mama…"

Sam beamed. She kissed both of her girls.

"Love you too, both of you… How was school?"

Melanie spoke up.

"It was okay, but that Briggs woman is just awful! She's just a mean, vindictive, old woman…"

Sam laughed, although her face told a different story.

"She's still there?"

"She gave a boy detention because his shoes were untied…"

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds like Francine…"

The twins and their friends looked between each other, somewhat in shock. Sam corralled the foursome and led them toward the near-empty bar.

"Okay, y'all, lunch on the house… come on in and take a load off…"

The four teenagers made their way into the bar. Ashley felt weird as her sister and the pretty Korean girl brushed past her. That was odd. She could have sworn that the pair were holding hands.


	2. iConflicted

**iConflicted**

Sam's cell phone rang. Seeing the Caller ID, she rolled her eyes in her daughters' direction.

"Your mother…"

She answered the call.

"Yes, Carlotta, my queen?"

Melanie giggled. She loved when Mama was silly like this. Ashley rolled her eyes, embarrassed.

"Whoa, chillax, Cupcake… They're perfectly safe… I know because I just served them lunch… Alright… I love you too… See you at home tonight… Love you too, Baby… Bye…"

Melanie could feel her sister's eyes boring a hole into the side of her head. They were going to settle this once and for all, and they were going to do it _right __now_. She shot Ashley a hard look that lasted all of a second. She politely dabbed her mouth with her napkin, set it on the bar, and announced that she was going to the ladies' room.

_**THE IL TERRAZZO CARMINE LADIES' ROOM… THREE MINUTES LATER…**_

Sweet, demure Melanie Puckett let her sister pass her. She locked the door behind her, knowing the restaurant was nearly empty and the walls so thick as to be soundproof for all intents and purposes. She was very clearly upset. Carly's good little girl was gone. In her place stood an angry, hurt teenager. She pushed her sister in the chest, backing her up into the wall.

"What the hell gives? Just who do you think you are?"

Ashley looked flat-out scared. She'd never seen her sister this upset. She responded to yelling with more yelling.

"I'm your _older_ sister and what the hell is your problem, Huh?"

"You always talk down to me, pick on me, make jokes at my expense, and I've seen the way you've been looking at me…"

Ashley thought her sister had gone completely around the twist. She _had _been looking at her differently, but that was because she'd been acting all weird lately.

"I'm sorry, Mel, but you know I'm not serious with that stuff… you're my sister… and well, what gives, you've been acting all weird since earlier this summer..."

Melanie took off her glasses and whipped them onto the counter, by the sink. She had begun to cry.

"You… Goddamn it… you wouldn't understand…"

Ashley touched her sister's arm.

"Try me…"

"It started with that boy earlier this summer… that time at Lake Union…"

Ashley felt sick. Like her Mama, she jumped to the logical, yet mistaken conclusion.

"He didn't… I swear to God… I'll kill him…"

"No, Sweety… nothing like that… I just… nevermind…"

Melanie was nervous and upset. She felt like she wanted to throw up.

"Mel, look, tell me…"

Melanie wiped her eyes.

"Promise you won't tell Mom or Mama?"

Ashley hurt. She couldn't promise that. If her parents needed to know something, then they needed to know.

"It depends…"

"Ash… Please!"

Ashley knew the look on her sister's face. That look was serious as a heart attack brought on by a Bolivian Bacon overdose.

"Alright, alright…"

"Promise?"

Ashley inhaled.

"I promise, just don't hurt me… you scared me."

_That __was __a __first._ Gentle little Melanie Puckett broke bad for a split second, unburdened herself, and now it was all fine again. She was the quiet little nerd that Ashley remembered, loved, and teased mercilessly. Melanie dabbed her eyes, retrieved her glasses, put them back on, and found the courage to tell her sister everything.

_**MOMENTS LATER...**_

The twins rejoined their friends. Sam could tell that Melanie had been crying.

"What's wrong?"

Ashley knew what she had to do.

"Mama, it's nothing… she's just… you know… a little _emotional._

Melanie was mortified. She knew what her sister was implying, and that was just awkward. It was, all things considered, far less awkward than telling Mama the truth, especially with other people around. That damn Marx girl would, undoubtedly, take some sort of perverse pleasure in her discomfort. She certainly enjoyed keeping her sister away from her.

Melanie sat back down at the bar, with Bridget on one side of her and Ashley on the other. Her insides were still upset from crying, but she felt quite a bit better.

Sam spoke up, a bright smile on her face. Sometimes, she didn't quite mind so much when business was slow. It'd pick up tonight. She knew that much for sure.

"Okay, I don't know about the rest of you, but who votes for coconut crème pie?"

Hands went up. Sam was happy she'd _'__borrowed__'_ that recipe all those years ago.

_**BACK HOME, LATER THAT AFTERNOON…**_

Sam had decided to take it easy this afternoon. She'd made a call or two. It was probably more work than she needed to put in, but it would allow her to sleep at night. She'd dropped the twins off, their friends included, with Carls at Mythical Music. With her sister paying the bills, she knew Carls wouldn't mind.

Sam entered her now-empty house, making her way through the living room, and heading down the hall. Just like in college, she stripped as she walked, leaving a trail of laundry throughout the house and into the master bedroom. She knew her Cupcake would have a hissy fit if she were here right now.

If there was one room of the house that Sam loved, it was the master bath, directly off of her and Carly's bedroom, even if it rarely contained ham. There was just something about it. It was _her __space_. Every morning at three, when her own internal alarm went off, she would come in here, enjoy the feeling of hot water against her, and be alone with her thoughts. This was simply her own time, for thoughts that she would never share with anyone, even her precious Cupcake. She would simply soak and let her mind go blank.

_**TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER…**_

Sam let the washcloth fall. This wasn't supposed to happen – especially considering what Sam had just been doing. This was completely upside down.

"Sam?"

"Cupcake?"

"What are you doing home?"

"Uh… You mean at this second?"

Carly giggled.

"No, you meat stick! I think I can guess…"

"Where are…?"

"Next door, with your sister… Why?"

"Oh, _no__reason_…"

That tone of voice always meant that Sam was up to something.

"Sam…"

"Why don't you slip in here with me, Cupcake? You've had a long, hard day…"

Carly giggled. It was hard to argue with Sam's logic. She only hoped the girls would take the hint from the locked door and mind their own business.


	3. iLevel The Playing Field

**iLevel The Playing Field**

The first few weeks of school had gone by pretty much as the twins had expected. Melanie was making straight A's, as usual, while Ashley did the same, although her Algebra grade had been slipping over the past week. She simply had too much on her mind.

The bell rang again and the students, predominantly freshmen and sophomores, headed for lunch.

The Ridgeway Student Union truly hadn't changed much since Carly and Sam's time there. Melanie scurried off to her usual table with Bridget and the rest of the chess club. They had precious little time together, and Melanie wanted nothing more than to eat her lunch and then head off to her photography class.

Ashley settled in to her usual table halfway across the room with Megan and their friends. Like all high schools, the students separated themselves into their own little cliques, each with their own hierarchies. Megan Marx, however, was one of those notable exceptions. She may have only been a freshman, walking the halls for a few weeks, but the fact that she had inherited Shelby's prowess in the ring and threatened to dethrone her own mother as the youngest CFC champion ever immediately earned her respect – and fear.

The Puckett twins, however, entered Ridgeway with something of a double-edged sword hanging over their heads. Being Carly's girls carried a certain amount of prestige. Their mom was still something of an internet celebrity. The fact that they carried the Puckett name, plus the fact that they bore a striking resemblance to Mama, made it less easy to make friends. Ashley didn't give a damn. She had Megan and their own crowd. They ruled their own little corner of Ridgeway's world. She returned to her PearPod and her pizza. Most people might think it was weird that Ashley's PearPod was loaded with her aunt's music, but she was a Puckett. Family came before anything else.

_**ACROSS THE ROOM…**_

Melanie tried to ignore it. This is why she had grown tired of school lately, regardless of how well she did in class.

"Aw, come on, what's the matter?"

Even hurt and annoyed, Melanie was always the proper little lady her mother had raised her to be.

"Go away…"

"What's wrong? Not your type?"

"Leave me alone…"

Melanie wanted to cry, scream, throw a tantrum, anything. She felt sick to her stomach. She did the only thing she could think of. She pushed the entire table away from her. It screeched across the floor. The entire Ridgeway student union fell silent. Melanie could feel a hundred pairs of eyes all looking at her. She turned bright red, completely embarrassed, all because some sophomore football player thought it would be funny to hassle the quiet girl.

The scene immediately caught the attention of Megan Marx. She immediately saw who the football player was hassling and took off running, the long red braid swaying down her back as she ran.

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

Megan Marx ran up to the table where Melanie sat with her little group, slamming her fist down on the table. Melanie's Peppy Cola skittered across the table, but didn't spill.

"Yo, Meathead… What's the matter with you?"

"Butt out, Princess…"

Now Megan was pissed off. She was nobody's _'__princess__'_. She shoved the jock in the chest.

"Look, the lady said she wanted you to leave her alone, so beat it…"

"You ain't got a dog in this fight…"

Megan glared at him with dead eyes. It was the same look that she got when she stepped into the ring. She was completely focused. She gave him a slippery half-smile.

"You wanna fight, you got one…"

Megan already knew she hated this kid, the pompous arrogance that came with having everything handed to you; having people defer to you. Megan knew that she'd led a charmed life, but she'd always worked for everything she had. Hard work was the only way you got ahead in life. That was the First Commandment in the Gospel According to Shelby Marx.

"I don't fight girls…"

Megan grinned.

"Good, because I'm not a girl… I'm just a fighter, so _Game __On_…"

Megan stepped away from table, bouncing on the balls of her feet. This was just like fight night. She didn't care. This guy needed to learn that you didn't pick on someone smaller and weaker than you. He needed to learn that there were consequences for his actions.

The entire student union was transfixed. A varsity football player had just picked a fight with a freshman _girl_, who he outweighed by probably fifty pounds, if not more. This could get ugly. It had gotten real fighty, real fast.

"_Fight… fight… fight… fight…!"_

Ashley was scared, both for her sister and her best friend. Regardless, this couldn't possibly end well.

Megan had gone out of her mind. The Puckett twins understood what was going on, even if no one else did.

Megan knew what she needed to do. She knew that she needed to treat this just like a cage fight. She needed to bull rush this guy before he knew what was happening.

She did just that.

While everyone else in the room expected the pretty redheaded freshman girl to shy away from confrontation, Ashley Puckett knew better. Megan Marx was taunting him.

"Come on, Mister Big Man on Campus… I'm just a little girl…"

"You're nuts!"

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm still badder than you…"

He took a swing at her. He immediately regretted it.

"Come on, y'aint so bad… my mama hits harder than you…"

Before anyone knew it, Megan snapped. She fired off a succession of punches into his midsection. Megan heard the satisfying snap as she broke two ribs. Perhaps that would teach him a lesson.

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

Things had settled down. Megan knew she was in some serious trouble, but she was all in now. This guy needed to learn to respect women. She led him over to her table, where Melanie sat, being comforted by Ashley. Megan had her hand in this guy's crotch. If nothing else, this would be a lesson he'd remember. She spoke with a mock sweetness, simply to underscore the point.

"Now... Austin… How does one appropriately greet a young lady?"

She squeezed. He groaned.

"Good…afternoon… ladies…."

Megan smiled.

"Good boy… now, I believe you owe Miss Melanie Puckett an apology…"

Megan squeezed again, harder this time. Pain was a good motivator.

_**THREE O' CLOCK… THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE…**_

Carly, Sam, Wendy, Shelby, and their children sat in the office.

"Boy, this brings back memories, doesn't it, Carls?"

Carly spoke through gritted teeth.

"_Really_ not the time, Samantha…"

"He'll see you now…"

The Puckett and Marx families were escorted into the principal's private office.

He was new to the job, but certainly not the school. He'd taken a teaching job here right out of college and had been promoted this past year after Ted Franklin had been named Superintendant of Seattle Public Schools. He sat behind the desk, readjusted his tie, and offered everyone a chair.

A shrill voice interrupted.

"Oh, I'm not surprised… Wherever you find Carly Shay, _that __one_ is always right there…"

Carly took Sam's hand. The blonde spoke up.

"Right here, Francine…"

"I should've known those children would be trouble…"

Carly didn't like this. She saw what was going on in the corner of Sam's eye. She was getting all _twitchy._Sam started yelling.

"Ya wanna go, Briggs?"

Seeing an entrance, the principal spoke up. He was still the man in charge.

"You can go now, Miss Briggs."

"But…"

"That'll be all, Thank you…"

Francine Briggs reluctantly left the room.

Carly smiled. She wasn't pleased about what had happened, but under the circumstances, it had all worked out.

The principal spoke again. Carly and Sam couldn't help but smirk to each other.

"While what happened today was serious and we can't have fights breaking out, based on what information has come out…"

Ashley squirmed in her seat. Her sister immediately took her hand.

"…It would seem to me that an incredibly stern warning would suffice…"

Megan Marx let out a long held breath.

"Miss Marx?"

"Yessir?"

"Please restrain yourself next time, because no matter how honorable your intentions, you will be suspended if this happens again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yessir…"

"Thanks for coming in… You can go…"

The children, shaken, clamored for the door. Wendy, Shelby, and Sam followed suit, with Carly bringing up the rear. Just as she reached to door, the principal spoke again, causing her to turn.

"Oh, and Carly? It's good to see you… It's been a while…"

Carly Puckett blushed.

"You too, Gib… Give Tasha our love…"


	4. iGrounded

**iGrounded**

"Just how am I overreacting, Shelby?"

"Wendy, you just are…"

"Says the woman who lets our daughter fight for a living…"

Megan stamped her foot. They were being so stupid. She'd had enough.

"Goddammit, stop it! You're both being stupid!"

The house suddenly fell silent. Wendy glared at her daughter.

"Excuse me, young lady?"

Megan flushed and began stuttering. She hadn't meant to talk to her parents that way, she simply was upset.

"I… what I meant to say… I…"

Shelby patted her daughter's arm.

"It's okay, honey, you're entitled to your feelings…"

"I… I didn't mean to curse at you… I just… I hate it when you argue. I love you both so much…"

Megan began to cry. She sniffled.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cause an argument…"

Wendy realized that this was all her fault. She had mistakenly treated Megan like she was still a little girl, rather than a teenager on the verge of womanhood herself. Wendy got misty-eyed.

"Oh, come here, you beautiful, headstrong little girl…"

Shelby interrupted gently.

"Wendy…"

"Oh, all right! She's not a little girl anymore, but she's still as headstrong as you ever were, Shelby…"

Megan knew things were better. She heard the hint of a laugh in her mother's voice. She hugged Wendy close and tight.

"I love you, Mommy…"

Wendy knew that Megan wasn't a little girl anymore, but she couldn't deal with her fighting plus going to high school. This was just too much.

Wendy kissed Megan's forehead.

"I love you too… you know I just worry about you…"

Megan giggled.

"I know, but you don't have to."

"Easy for you to say, I'm your mom…"

Shelby knew when to leave well enough alone. She left her two precious redheads and made her way to the kitchen. She wanted to put the finishing touches on dinner.

_**FORTY FIVE MINUTES LATER…**_

This was the best time in the world, so far as Megan was concerned. Mama had made chili. It was perfect. It was simple and super spicy. The smell alone was enough to get Megan all whipped up. She settled onto the sofa in-between her parents. This was the life she wanted, when her parents were happy and relaxed. It made what she had to say just a little bit easier. Socially, Megan Marx was self-assured, strong, and, truth be told, slightly arrogant. In actuality, however, none of that was true. In truth, behind closed doors, the little girl that Wendy and Shelby had raised was painfully shy, embarrassed easily, and relished her private time.

She looked first to Wendy, then Shelby.

"Um… Mom… Mama… Can we talk?"

Wendy loved moments like this, when it was clear that Megan still needed her.

"Of course, Sweetheart… What's up?"

Megan blushed, awkward and nervous.

"Um, you see… I kinda got detention today…"

So much for Wendy's happy moment.

"Megan Victoria Marx! Two detentions in as many months of school? What were you…"

Shelby interrupted. She wanted to smooth things out across the board.

"Wendy…"

Wendy realized she'd gotten loud again. She continued in an even tone of voice.

"Why did you get detention this time?"

Megan wanted to sink into the sofa cushions and die.

"I… uh… Oh God… kinda got caught with someone in the janitor's closet after Algebra…"

Wendy was embarrassed for her. Shelby just laughed.

"Megan! At school? Seriously?"

Shelby Marx grinned. Wendy was not amused.

"Really, Shelby? You condone this kind of behavior?"

Shelby kept smiling.

"No, Wendy… but what did you expect? She's a teenager. I just mean… it's… I remember being her age, that's all…"

Wendy remembered too. Shelby Marx was her first, last, and only. She was obviously nervous.

"I… Shelby… That isn't the point…"

Megan's eyes lit up.

"So I'm not in trouble?"

Wendy hugged her daughter close.

"Well, you're still grounded, but we aren't completely uncompromising."

_**MEANWHILE, IN THE PUCKETT HOUSEHOLD…**_

"Mel, seriously, can we talk?"

Melanie Puckett set aside her book, turning her attention to her sister.

"I already know what this is about… Just talk to Mom already…"

Melanie knew the truth. Her sister, like their Mama, was really a great big marshmallow.

"Mel, this is really important! What if Mom doesn't understand?"

Melanie Puckett was almost downright snarky.

"Seriously? She's Mom. She'll understand. If you need me, I'm here, honey, but otherwise, Mister Hemingway here won't read himself…"

Ashley laughed. She loved her sister. She'd never really given her twin any reason whatsoever to love or respect her, given how she'd treated her growing up. Melanie simply saw through it.

"Mel?"

"Oh, for pity's sake… Yes?"

"Thanks for being so cool about all of this…"

Melanie shrugged.

"It's cool. We're sisters. Just talk to Mom already, will you, and let me get back to my book?"

Ashley tossed a pillow across the room, hitting her sister in the head.

"Love you too, Sis…"

_**MOMENTS LATER, DOWN THE HALL…**_

Ashley knocked on her parents' bedroom door gently. Carly spoke from the other side of the door.

"Come on in, Sweety…"

Ashley pushed the door open. Carly was in bed alone. Sam was working late tonight. This was her lot in life, but, now that the twins were grown, it was far easier than it had been in years past to be a single mom, if even for a night.

Carly set her book on the nightstand, followed by her reading glasses. These were the only nights – when Sam worked late – that Carly felt like she could get anything accomplished. Ashley was scared out of her mind. She was always able to talk to her parents about pretty much anything under the sun. This, however, gave her pause.

Carly could tell. Whatever was going on, she knew it was gnawing at her little girl from the inside.

Carly patted the mattress.

"Come here, Sweety… What's on your mind?"

Ashley flushed. Her palms began to sweat.

"Uh, Mommy… Can we talk?"

Carly smiled.

"Of course we can, Sweetheart… What's the matter?"

"Um… Oh God, please don't tell Mama… I kinda… sorta… got detention today…"

Carly already knew. Gibby had done her the favor of a phone call over lunch this afternoon. Carly wanted to see if her girl would do the responsible thing and tell her on her own.


	5. iLove Fridays

**iLove Fridays**

The following morning was difficult for Ashley. Not only had she gotten a half serious lecture from Sam, but now she needed to contend with a full day of school. It was difficult enough when everyone in the halls seemed to know what she'd done – that was just the way of high school, whether they knew the truth or not – plus the fact that her precious, perfect twin sister was right there, two lockers away.

Melanie loved her sister more than life, but she wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to playfully taunt her big sister, even if, in her heart of hearts, it was all a big joke. Her lips were an inch from her sister's ear before she began her playful little sing-song.

"…_Somebody's grounded for Til College…"_

"Shut it…"

"…_Somebody's grounded for Til College…"_

"I said Shut it, Princess…"

Melanie knew that her sister didn't take it personally; she was still in a bad mood for having gotten caught. Melanie didn't care if they were at school. She wrapped her sister into a hug.

"You know I'm just giving you a hard time…"

Ashley knew, but had an image to keep up. She grumbled at her sister.

"I know, but if you don't shut it, I'll tell Mama what you were doing when you _said_ you were at your study group last week…"

Melanie was shocked.

"No! You wouldn't…"

"Try me, Cupcake…"

Melanie wanted to die. Her best friend showed up at the most inopportune moment.

"Hey…"

Melanie blushed. This was so awkward. She directed her attention to her sister, but the words didn't exactly come out.

"Ash, I… after school… why don't we…"

Ashley knew what her sister was trying to get at. She was a great many things, but, where her sister was concerned, she wasn't vindictive. She gave her little sister a pass.

"Movies? Sure… Seeing as how Mama only lets me out of the house with you now, anyway…"

Melanie took a perverse sort of pride in her sister's temporary punishment. Leave it to Ashley to burst her bubble there, too. Heading to class, Ashley flicked her sister in the ear, as she always had growing up.

"Gotta get to class, Cupcake… Oh, and _be __good__…_"

Bridget gave Melanie a weird look.

"What did I miss?"

"Nevermind… My sister's just cranky because she got detention for making out with that weird girl in the janitor's closet…"

"Wait… your sister what?"

"Yeah… just… don't ask…"

Bridget Xi took the hint. There were some things she just _didn__'__t_ need to know.

Fridays were Melanie Puckett's favorite days. She, like Bridget, had lucked out and only had one class the entire day – their first hour art class. The only down side to the class, in Melanie's opinion, was Megan Marx. She felt like she couldn't ever get away from the redhead. Bridget knew that the Marx girl made her uncomfortable, so she did her best. She looped her slender arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"Come on, we've got one class to get to, then we can slack off the rest of the day…"

Melanie felt warm and fuzzy. She loved the thought of getting through one class and then doing a whole lot of nothing in particular for the rest of the day.

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER…**_

Melanie rather enjoyed her Art Theory class. For her, it was nothing short of an hour of pure bliss, where she could huddle in the corner with Bridget and her sketchbook and sketch away. Although she, Bridget, and Megan Marx were the only freshmen in a class usually reserved for juniors and seniors, they were clearly in their element. Melanie had taken to art early on, thanks to her _'__quirky__'_ Uncle Spencer, who was now recognized as one of the best and brightest on the Seattle art scene, second only, depending on who you talked to, to Harry Joyner.

Melanie liked Megan Marx well enough, especially since the redhead had defended her honor with her fists. It wasn't that Melanie didn't like Megan; it was simply that there was years of childish mistrust she needed to break through first. Megan was just sort of… different. Melanie was always a good judge of character, but she simply couldn't read the redhead.

Bridget whispered.

"You don't like her much, do you?"

Melanie realized she had been subconsciously staring in Megan's direction again.

"I like her fine… she's just… a bit of a weirdo… she's just not my type…"

"Well, I'd hope not…" Bridget teased.

"Shut up… you know what I meant…"

Melanie was happy that she'd inherited Uncle Spencer's artistic gifts rather than her mother's. Carly was a vital part of the young girl's world, but the fact remained her mommy couldn't even teach her to draw a bunny, whereas Uncle Spencer had once given her a three-hour long dissertation on the color Yellow.

"Oh my God…"

Melanie realized the Bridget was staring at one of her older sketches. She immediately flushed an awful shade of raspberry. She was absolutely ready to die of embarrassment.

"I… uh…"

"You're amazing…"

Melanie was mortified. It wasn't an assignment, but she'd devoted several oversized pages to studies of various portions of the female anatomy. There were hands, feet, torsos, and various other sketches, all elegant, beautiful, and expertly detailed. Bridget couldn't help but wonder who Melanie's model had been. For her to have captured such detail, she knew that each drawing had to have taken hours.

"Mel, seriously… those are amazing…"

Melanie muttered quietly.

"They're nothing…"

"Yes, they are…"

"Shush…"

Melanie couldn't help but smile. She knew Bridget was paying her a compliment, but she didn't want to have this conversation. She couldn't have this conversation now.

Mr. Hopkins was an older man, a distinguished painter in his own right, having befriended and known a number of prominent artists in his time. His own work hung in galleries and museums worldwide, a prominent example of the Abstract Expressionist movement. He'd tired of that life, retiring to the Pacific Northwest to spend time with family, write, and give back. He had been one of Ted Franklin's final hires as Ridgeway's principal.

"Exceptional, Miss Marx… Very, very good…"

Melanie loved this man. It was like being in the presence of genius and realizing it in real time. She knew that genius was rarely, if ever, recognized in one's own time.

Bridget grabbed Melanie's wrist and thrust her hand in the air, getting their teacher's attention. Melanie felt horrendously embarrassed. She was petrified of what the older man would think.

The older artist smiled appreciatively. He knew talent when he saw it, and Melanie Puckett certainly had a gift.

"Exquisite work, Miss Puckett… Incredible…."

As he walked away, Bridget whispered.

"Told ya so…"

On the outside, Melanie Puckett was hard at work. Inside, however, she was beaming. She had been acknowledged for her skills. It felt amazing. Now, all Melanie wanted was to collect Bridget, her sister, and, yes, Megan Marx, and start her weekend off right.


	6. iBreak The Rules

**iBreak the Rules**

It was a quiet night at the Puckett house. Carly and Sam had a double date with Freddie and Melanie, while the ten-year-old Benson kids slept, somewhat uncomfortably, in Carly and Sam's guest bedroom. It was early, but Freddie and Melanie's rules needed to be followed, so long as Carly's girls would be babysitting.

Melanie had asked her mother if Bridget could come over, even if she was supposed to be babysitting. Carly didn't like to show preferential treatment to one of her girls over the other, but Melanie wasn't the one who'd gotten caught in the janitor's closet. Carly knew she could trust Melanie, plus she and Bridget would only be playing chess and studying, anyway.

Bridget and Melanie got as fiercely competitive playing speed chess as Sam was with Shelby Marx. Their friendship melted away and they were intently focused.

Ashley was bored. She flipped channels on the TV, paying no attention to her sister and the little Asian girl on Melanie's bed, chess board between them.

"Ya know, that game's why you two don't get invited to the popular table…"

Bridget muttered something Ashley didn't understand, causing Melanie to laugh. The pair traded pieces in a flurry.

"Checkmate…"

Melanie had won, but didn't gloat. She simply smiled.

Without warning, there was a noise at the window. The blinds clattered and seconds later, Megan Marx flopped onto Ashley's bed. Melanie looked over in her sister's direction and turned up her nose, ever so slightly.

"What is _she_ doing here? Mama said you were grounded…"

"What Mama doesn't know…"

"You're going to try to hide her from our parents? Yeah, that'll work…"

There was a soft knock on the twins' bedroom door. Ashley nearly jumped out of her skin. Melanie looked to her sister and grinned, nearly identical to Sam.

"Guilty much? Relax…"

At the door, in his little PJs, was Freddie Jr. He and Melanie had a special bond. He ran to her bed.

"What's the matter, Bud?"

"Couldn't sleep... She's so stupid…"

Melanie chuckled, knowing very well what had likely happened.

"That's what sisters do, Buddy… _Keep __us __up __all __night__…_"

She kissed her cousin's forehead and tried to shoo him out of the room. He was having none of it. Melanie knew exactly why. Her little ten-year-old cousin had a crush on her best friend. The little boy injected himself between his cousin and the gorgeous Asian girl.

"Can I stay in here with you?"

Melanie knew that wouldn't work. She needed to explain things as best she could.

"Uh… That's _probably_ not such a great idea, Little Man… but I'll tuck you in, how's that sound?"

The little boy thought about it for a long moment, giving in solely because he didn't want his favorite big person to be upset with him for any reason. Freddie let her take him by the hand and lead him out of the room. He made sure to smile at Melanie's friend as he left.

_**MOMENTS LATER, IN THE GUEST BEDROOM…**_

Melanie drew the covers up over the thin little boy, making sure he was comfortable. She hugged him tight. She kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Sweet Prince…"

Melanie smirked at her other cousin. She reminded her so much of Ashley when she was little. Little Sammie Benson was sprawled across two-thirds of the bed. Melanie readjusted the sleeping girl. She wanted them both to be comfortable. She couldn't help but fuss at the sleepy girl under her breath.

"_Oh, for pity's sake, Child…"_

_**AN HOUR LATER, IN THE LIVING ROOM…**_

The front door opened and both couples stepped inside. Carly was all smiles. Sam laughed, her arm low and loose around Carly's waist. Freddie and Melanie followed, arm-in-arm. Carly spoke first.

"Oh God, you guys… I haven't had that much fun in I don't remember how long…"

Mythical Melanie smiled brightly.

"Oh, I know! Glad we could do it…." Melanie noticed her niece on the sofa.

"Oh, hey, Honey…"

Without thinking, Melanie Benson reached into her purse, passing her niece a pair of twenty dollar bills.

"Thank you so much… Were they alright?"

"Come on, Auntie Mel… They were fine… Junior had… um… a little trouble sleeping, but nothing major…"

Apparently, Freddie and Melanie knew all about it. Freddie laughed.

"Kept him up again? I swear, Sam… she's like a tiny you…"

Sam insulted him, but as everyone now knew, it was all in good fun. This was the way they teased each other.

"Shut it, Stub Rag…"

Carly playfully pinched Sam high on the arm.

"Samantha!"

There were times – like this very moment – when Melanie Puckett felt like she was the adult in the room.

"Uh… _Company__…__._"

Carly smiled brightly at Bridget Xi.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm sorry, Dear…"

Bridget blushed.

The Bensons stepped forward, hugged and kissed their niece, and bade everyone goodnight. Carly and Sam had offered to keep the kids for the night, knowing well what the aftermath of Date Night would mean for their in-laws. Carly turned and headed down the hall. The mother hen in her insisted on checking on her eldest daughter, no matter how old she was.

The moment Carly was gone, Sam approached the sofa, handing her daughter another twenty dollars.

"What's this for?"

"Babysitting your sister… Shh, Don't tell your mother!"

Sam shot her daughter a stupid, goofy grin.

"You guys have a good night?"

It was Bridget Xi who answered.

"Yes maam, Thank you…"

"Mama, Bridget can spend the night, right?"

Sam smirked.

"Well, yeah…"

Bridget and Melanie were comfy here on the sofa, watching old movies. They both enjoyed old movies from the thirties and forties. They settled in and turned their attention to the old murder mystery. They barely heard Carly calling from the hallway.

"Sammmm…"

Standing in the doorway of the twins' bedroom, Carly noticed that the vein in Sam's forehead had gone all twitchy.

"Honey, it's not a huge deal…"

"She's grounded til she _graduates_ from freakin' college!"

"Sam…"

"Carls, she disobeyed us…"

"Sam, it's not that serious…"

"Carly…"

"Sam, what would you have done… wait… what _did __you __do_ when you were her age?"

"That isn't the point, Cupcake…"

"Sam, just look at them… I'll go call Wendy…"

Ashley and Megan Marx were fast asleep. The little girl was winding long red hair in her fingers in her sleep.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. She knew that Carly was right and that she was overreacting. She may have hated the fact that her girls were keeping secrets, but Sam could relate. She knew now that all she truly wanted was to take Carly to bed. It had been a very long day.


	7. iLazy Day

**iLazy Day**

Carly awoke early that Saturday morning. It may not have been the most responsible thing she'd ever done in her life, particularly with her niece, nephew, and daughter's friends in the house, but she'd _needed_ Sam last night. With everything that had gone on, she'd felt like Sam had forgotten about her, or, at the very least, that something had gotten lost in the shuffle.

She collapsed onto the bed, struggling to catch her breath.

"Sam… I… God…"

Sam grinned, looking up at her wife.

"Good Morning to you too, Cupcake…"

Sam knew that they shouldn't have last night, not with four teenagers and two young children in their house, but she didn't care. It was just one of those things. The moment Carly shut their bedroom door last night, all common sense went out the window.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

Melanie Puckett raced around the kitchen. She had spent plenty of time watching Sam growing up, so she'd become quite a gifted little chef herself. She'd whipped up pancakes for her cousins by the time Bridget stirred from the sofa, where they'd crashed the night before.

"Hola, Chica…"

The Benson twins both laughed. Perhaps the only thing they could agree on was that it was cute that Melanie spoke Spanish randomly, like their father.

The little Korean girl yawned, stretching her arms wide.

"…'Morning…"

Before she could respond, Melanie heard her sister stumble down the hall, half-dressed, hair all mussed. Melanie couldn't believe it.

"Ash… God… There are _children_ in the house… Jeez!"

The sleepy blonde was oblivious.

"What? I'm wearing pants!"

"Boxer shorts are _not_ pants!"

Technically, Ashley Puckett was clothed, but Melanie still didn't think it was appropriate to walk around in a sports bra and boxers.

"Honestly…"

Moments later, Megan Marx stumbled down the hall. To her credit, at least the obnoxious redhead was wearing pants, Melanie thought. She could hear water in her parents' bathroom. She knew that her entire family would be together again soon. She got back to work.

_**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…**_

After cursory Good Mornings and basic small talk, Sam shot her daughter a look that indicated that they would discuss her behavior last night at some point later. Carly noticed immediately and stamped Sam's bare foot with her own.

"Auntie Carly?"

It was her beautiful little blonde niece.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Pass the bacon, please?"

The brunette chuckled.

"Sure…"

Carly sipped her juice, amazed at what a good cook her daughter had become. She looked Melanie in the eye and attempted to steer the conversation as best she could.

"Honey, this is amazing… How on Earth did you learn to cook so well?"

Sam piped up, sarcastic.

"_Oh, __I __wonder,__Carlotta__…_"

"I was trying to pay our daughter _a __compliment,_Sam…"

Sam groaned, more from general fatigue and malaise than anything else. It simply didn't play well. Carly swallowed her frustration and grabbed Sam's hand. For all of her difficult moments, the fact remained that Carly loved Sam Puckett more than anything in the world. The blonde whispered, not wanting the minors to know her feelings.

"Cupcake, I…"

Carly leaned close, whispering softly into Sam's ear.

"Sam… relax… I know this is hard for you, but it'll be okay…"

Ashley felt so bad. She blamed herself for Mama feeling the way she did.

"Mama, I…"

Sam cleared her throat loudly. It was pretty clear that the matter wasn't up for discussion.

_**AFTER BREAKFAST…**_

Freddie had come over to pick up the twins. The kids were bouncy, the way they usually got once Auntie Carly had gotten done spoiling them. Sam smiled at the Nub as he walked in.

"Why the hell are _you _glowing, Benson?"

"Samantha!"

"Come on, Carls… Just sayin'…"

"There are children here!"

Freddie smirked.

"I hate to _interrupt_… but… children… you know, small people?"

Sam hollered down the hallway.

"Yo! Kidlets! _Su __Padre_!"

The Benson kids came running. Freddie kissed them both. His world was complete again.

"Thanks again, you guys… you really didn't have to… you know…"

Carly smiled at him.

"Of course we did."

"What do you two say?"

"Love you, Auntie Carly! Love you, Auntie Sam!"

Just as he was taking the kids and turning to leave, he noticed Megan Marx coming down the hall from the twins' room. He chose to say nothing, but Freddie swore he saw Ashley's hand in Megan's. The redhead was on her cell phone. Freddie knew it wasn't his business.

_**A SHORT WHILE LATER…**_

Megan and Ashley sat at one end of Carly and Sam's living room sofa. Carly spoke to Sam in hushed tones.

"… _I understand that… I know… Sam! Sam… remember, if they're out of the house…"_

Sam's eyes immediately lit up. She finally understood what Carly had tried so hard to say without actually coming out and saying. Carly reached for her purse from the end table. She withdrew a small wad of bills and handed the cash to her otherwise-grounded teenager.

"Here…"

"Mom?"

"You're temporarily off of punishment… Take Megan, Bridget, and your sister and go out for a while."

Ashley looked terribly confused.

"Wait… I'm ungrounded?"

"For a little while… your Mama and I…" Carly paused. "…we'd like… uh…"

"I get it…"

_**AN HOUR LATER…**_

Ashley took Megan's hand as they walked through the mall. She felt happy. She didn't care about the looks people gave her. She was with her favorite person in the world. Nothing else mattered. Melanie and Bridget whispered to one another as they walked.

"I know… I know… Yeah, I know! I mean, really…"

Bridget smiled. She didn't really care. What the other Puckett girl did was her business, but still… she thought that one _could__be_ a bit more discreet. She wound her fingers in the blonde's. She was happy.

"So… What do we tell your parents?"

Melanie spoke in a hush.

"We tell my parents we had a good time, that's it. My mama's been upset enough lately. I know she worries about us, but this is ridiculous – even for my mama…"

Bridget thought that made sense. She put herself in Ashley Puckett's place for a moment. If her own mother overreacted to this degree, she knew it would make her fall to pieces inside. Everyone, she figured, was entitled to some degree of privacy.


	8. iNeed The Truth, Sam

**iNeed The Truth, Sam**

Carly felt playful. She sat on the sofa, tickled Sam's arm gently. She knew where this was going to lead, and she wanted – for once – to take complete control, rather than surrendering it, yet again, to her precious blonde life-mate.

Sam laughed. It wasn't a normal laugh, but the laugh she reserved only for Carly. The sound said that she was a kid again.

"Carls, Jeez… Stop… That tickles!"

"It's supposed to, Sam…"

Carly leaned close and pecked Sam gently on the tip of her nose.

"We've got the house to ourselves for a few hours, so come and catch me, if you can…"

Carly bounced to her feet and bolted down the hall towards their bedroom. Sam quickly followed suit.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong, Cupcake…"

Sam reached their bedroom, but couldn't find Carly. Brunettes simply didn't vanish into thin air.

Sam Puckett never knew what hit her. For an instant, she thought that she was back in juvie. She was pressed against the door. She felt hands touching her, though her brain didn't register that they were Carly's. Sam shut her eyes simply out of the force of habit. She wasn't used to focusing on anything when she got patted down for weapons in juvie, either.

Sam finally found her voice.

"What on earth has gotten into you, Cupcake?"

Carly laid a finger across Sam's mouth.

"Shhh… You're going to hush and let me do all the work…"

"But Carls…"

"I said relax, Samantha."

An awkward kiss found Sam Puckett's mouth. The blonde continued to struggle, not fully comprehending why everything was happening.

"Carls…"

The brunette's hands worked their way from Sam's arms – forced up and over her head – down to her neck and shoulders. Carly began to massage, but was met with plenty of resistance.

"Sam, you're _so_ tense…"

"Carly, Honey…"

"Stop whining and relax!"

Sam still didn't know what was happening. Carly slathered her face with random kisses. She spoke in a soft voice, taking full advantage of the fact that they were alone.

"Sam…"

The blonde stared back at her with wide blue eyes, a mixture of fear and lust. Her hormones were beginning to kick in. She was beginning to understand. Carly set to work to make sure she did. The brunette's lips latched onto Sam's neck.

"Gonna be a good girl for me?"

Sam opened her mouth to protest, but Carly shot her a stern look.

"Yeah…"

Carly kissed Sam deeply and led her over to their bed. She was a woman on a mission and absolutely would _not_ take No for an answer. She playfully shoved Sam backwards onto the bed that they'd shared for fifteen years and straddled her.

Carly dipped her head low, her mouth barely an inch from her partner's ear. She whispered. Carly's breath was hot and sticky against her. Sam's mind was swimming.

"I love you, Sam."

"Cupcake…"

"I love you…"

"Carls…"

"Let me help you, Sweetheart. Talk to me… What's got you so whipped up, Mama?"

Carly took great care with Sam, as she always had, undressing her slowly and gently. She kissed upward, from Sam's chest, across her throat, finally coming to rest on her cheek.

"I love you so much, Sweetheart… You've been very… not you… lately. You should know me well enough by now to know that you can tell me anything – Ever – right?"

Carly's beautiful blonde gave her a look that came completely out of nowhere. Carly couldn't quite place it.

"Talk to me, Mama…"

Sam felt warm and safe. It had been ages since she and Carly had been able to do this in the middle of the afternoon. She wrapped her arm around her wife's slender waist, rested her face against Carly's chest, and promptly fell asleep.

_**AN HOUR AND FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…**_

Sam had fallen asleep for the third and final time when Carly playfully nipped her earlobe.

"Ow! Carls!"

"Get up, Mama… The kids'll be home soon…"

Sam Puckett knew that she was a bit of a mess. Her hair was all mussed, she was sticky and warm, she had cried, and to top it all off, she was still naked.

Carly laughed at her.

"Fine, but if you're not careful, the girls will come home. Do you really want them to know what we've been up to?"

Sam jumped up almost immediately.

"God, Carls! Like I needed that image!"

"Almost twenty years, Sam… You're kinda stuck with me by now."

Sam smiled broadly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Carlotta…"

_**TEN MINUTES LATER, IN THE ADJOINING MASTER BATH…**_

Carly re-buttoned her shirt, touching up her lipstick as she went. It had been fifteen years since she'd seen her life mate this emotional, but, once Sam had explained it, it all made sense. Sam stood beside her, at their matching _'__hers __and __hers__'_ sinks, brushing her hair.

"You know, you could _tell __me_ next time, Sam, rather than getting yourself sick over something…"

Carly's blonde exhaled. She knew. She knew better, and she was sorry about it.

"Carls, I love you, but sometimes, it's not that easy… I mean, we've been together for forever, and the girls… high school, I mean… how was I supposed to come out and say it?"

Carly stepped away from the sink, walked behind Sam, and threw her arms around her, encircling her waist. She rested her head against Sam's chest.

"_Oh,__I __don__'__t __know_, Sam… come out and just tell me!"

Sam flushed bright red.

"Carls, I mean, really…"

"Sam…"

"Cupcake, I… you know, it's just kind of… you know… weird."

"Sam, you're being foolish, but I love you…

Sam could hear the four teenagers in their living room.

"Damn… They're home… I promise, Carls, we'll talk to them about it tonight."

Carly tickled Sam's stomach.

"See? Was that so difficult? That's my good girl."

Sam adored her wife, but still had no idea how this had all happened. It still felt strange to have a heart to heart with Carly, even after all these years.

"Carls… I'm… you know…"

"Forget it, Mama. You're mine, that's all that matters."


	9. iJump to Conclusions

**iJump to Conclusions**

Later that evening, Carly tried, politely, to shoo Megan and Bridget out of the house, but to no avail.

"Mama and I want to talk to you two, so… ladies, I think it'd be best if you went home…"

Sam jumped in, clearing her throat for good measure.

"Girls, your mother and I've talked, and we've been thinking…"

Melanie squirmed. She was incredibly nervous. Ashley, truly being Sam's little girl, elbowed her sister in the ribs before taking a flying leap off the cliff of irrationality and jumped to the completely wrong conclusion, based solely on fear.

"No! If you two are going to tell us something awful, Megan's not leaving!"

Ashley took the pretty redhead's hand tightly in hers. Melanie piped up in sisterly solidarity, her hand gently resting on Bridget Xi's thigh.

"If you're letting her stay, Bridget's not leaving either…. that is…. if you don't mind…. Ma'am." Melanie stammered, looking to Carly. It was clear her nerves were fraying.

"You aren't… breaking up, are you?"

Sam laughed, squeezing Carly's hand.

"Girls… Where did that come from? God, no… It's not like that…"

The feeling returned to Megan Marx's fingers. She felt like she needed to say something. Ashley had nearly inched her way onto the redhead's lap.

"Excuse me, Missus Puckett… Not to speak out of turn or anything, but… I feel a little awkward."

Ashley held her tighter.

Sam laughed.

"Guess my kid won't let you leave… Looks like you're stuck here, Kiddo."

Carly broke the ice.

"Sam, focus, please…"

The teenagers laughed, however uneasily. Sam Puckett tended to have tunnel vision.

"What we mean to say is… well… girls, your mom and I have talked, and we've been thinking – just thinking – about maybe… you know…"

Carly couldn't take it anymore, Sam hemming and hawing like this. She just blurted it out.

"Oh, for Heaven's Sake, Sam! Just out with it! We're thinking, maybe, about... expanding the family, either adopting or…"

Carly couldn't finish the sentence. With no warning whatsoever, Melanie burst into tears, got up, and ran out of the front door, Bridget Xi following close behind.

Carly had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on? Sam…"

The blonde patted her wife's hand gently. Sam looked to her eldest for an explanation. Ashley rolled her eyes at her parents as she and Megan stood up.

"It's a long story, Mom… just give her some space… She's just been a little emotional lately. If it's okay, I think we'll… we're getting some air…"

Carly exhaled deeply as she watched her daughter, hand in hand with Shelby's, walk toward the rear of the house, clearly thinking of cozying up, Carly knew, on the back porch swing.

"It's… it's fine… Love you…"

Ashley touched her mother's shoulder as she passed.

"Don't worry… Love you, Mommy…"

_**AN HOUR LATER…**_

Sam sulked in the living room. Carly touched her shoulders.

"Well _that_ went well!"

"Sam, they're teenagers… give them time. Besides, we haven't made any decisions yet."

"I know, Carls, but still… they're almost grown, and we won't have any others!"

Carly chuckled.

"Not without a miracle, we won't!"

Sam took it in the spirit in which Carly meant it.

"Hardy freakin' Har, Cupcake!"

"Sorry, Sam, but it is an awful lot for them to process. They'll be okay though…"

Without another thought, Sam craned her head to meet Carly's. She kissed her fully and completely.

"I'm being selfish, aren't I?"

Carly knew that it was a loaded question and to stay away from it. She wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole.

"Sam, that's not…"

She kissed Carly again. This was her way of saying that she wanted to start the night over, even though she knew that she couldn't. Carly kissed her back, an unspoken cue that they'd let the matter drop and not speak of it again until things had become clearer.

"I'm sorry, Cupcake…"

"Oh, hush, Samantha! Our girls will be fine with whatever we decide, one way or the other. They just… they're just a little hotheaded sometimes, just like their Mama!"

Carly tickled the back of Sam's neck. Sam felt absolutely blessed. It'd been a very awkward night. She had gone from uptight to relaxed to uptight again. The feeling was finally subsiding, Sam hoped, for good. The front door opened and four teenage girls walked in. The two tiny blondes walked over to Sam without a word, throwing her into successive, smothering hugs. It was Melanie Puckett who spoke up, her eyes puffy. Sam knew she'd been crying hard.

"Sweetheart…"

"Mama, please…"

"Okay, Kiddo…"

She let her little girl speak.

"We're both sorry for how we acted. It just, you know, came out of nowhere… plus, there's… kind of something I'd like to talk to you and Mommy about… later…"

Sam knew that tone. Something was eating her little girl.

Megan Marx spoke up at the earliest pause.

_That __Girl __was __always __interrupting_, Melanie thought.

"Missus Puckett? My parents said to say hello… and, well, to call if there's anything they could do for you…"

It was sweet. Sam, of course, knew that Wendy and Shelby would back her up with whatever she needed, no matter what. She smiled. She had amazing friends.

Ashley spoke to Carly, taking a complete shot in the dark.

"Mom, would you mind if Megan and Bridget spent the night? It's, you know, a long bus ride for Bridget, and well…"

Carly knew what her daughter was getting at.

"Sure… just… you know our rules…"

Carly was such a pushover. For a girl who was supposed to be grounded until college graduation, Ashley Puckett knew exactly how to get what she wanted.

Melanie Puckett squeezed Sam's hand.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, Mama…"

Sam patted the back of her daughter's head and looked to Carly.

"Uh, Carls? Kitchen…"

Carly knew that look. It was intensely serious. Sam knew that this was an emergency of the highest magnitude. She cleared her throat and spoke politely to the teenagers.

"Girls, we're going to need a little privacy, if you would, please. Could you please go to your room?

Ashley Puckett skipped off happily, knowing full well what had just transpired. Her pretty little redhead followed her, like a lost puppy, completely unaware. Quiet little Bridget Xi hung back, looking scared. Tonight had scared her. Her own family was incredibly traditional, but that just wasn't what she wanted. She always felt that you could hold to the past, while looking ahead. She waited a long moment before quietly settling back onto the Pucketts' living room sofa. Sam sat Carly down in the kitchen, explaining the sudden need for a family meeting. Melanie popped her head inside the doorway.

"I don't understand why I can't be in the room…"

Her parents' hushed conversation stopped and Carly spoke up.

"It's alright sweety… Mama just didn't… well… give us a minute."

_**A MOMENT LATER…**_

Sam had told Carly the full truth. The reason why she'd felt so maternal and emotional lately, spurring these thoughts of small people, was that the Soup Monster had invaded her dreams once again.

Melanie peered around the corner. She hadn't yet entered, as her tiny little stomach was still tied in knots. She would always be Carly and Sam's Very Good Girl. It was simply who she was – quiet and unassuming.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Mama… but what's a Soup Monster?"

Sam could hear Melanie's little friend giggle from the sofa. Bridget Xi was nothing, if not loyal.

Carly motioned for her little girl to come in and sit down.

Sam loved her, but Carly took a simple story and turned it into a twenty-minute-long diatribe. Just as she was about to finish, Melanie Puckett's mouth fell open, the color draining from her face. Carly went into Panic Mode.

"Honey! What's the Matter?"

Melanie's hand's shook as she covered her mouth.

"I… I've… had… the same dream…"


	10. iNeed A Friend

**iNeed A Friend**

Monday morning's study hall was awkward. Melanie fidgeted in her seat. She couldn't concentrate. Ashley lectured her from the next seat, comfortably at the back of the room. She spoke in a controlled whisper.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I just… nothing… what's wrong with you!... Shut up!"

Ashley teased her sister. Very few people were actually studying, anyway. Her tone was actually rather sweet and conciliatory.

"Relax, it'll be okay, just chill out a bit… you're bound to get… you know, all panicky…"

"Well, if I could actually get into my own bedroom…"

"Shut up, people don't need to know!"

_**LATER…**_

The bell rang, and the hallways filled with students again. Melanie Puckett entered the hallway and immediately felt herself pulled by the wrist. Ashley yanked her down the hall and into the ladies' room.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, Ow!"

The Puckett twins were alone inside the ladies' room. Once her sister stopped complaining about her potentially sprained wrist, Ashley began talking.

"Okay, Princess, now what gives? You've been squirrelly all morning…"

Melanie Puckett was all whipped up. She could do nothing more than hug her sister.

_**MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN…**_

Brunch was interrupted by a phone call.

"This is Carly…"

Carly was brunching with Sam at the restaurant. It was just what they did maybe twice a week.

"Uh huh… Okay… slow down…"

Sam looked jumpy and concerned. Carly did her best to allay her fears.

"Okay… but your sister's alright?"

Sam went pale.

Carly ended the call quickly, telling her daughter that she loved her.

"What? Cupcake, come on… What happened?"

Carly waved Sam off, dismissively.

"Sam, everything's okay… Mel just… you know… lady issues…"

Carly brushed the entire matter off. Sam was, of course, the lady of Carly's life, but the brunette used the euphemism as a signal that the matter should drop. Sam was, of course, every bit the concerned parent Carly was, but things were different somehow. There was a look in Carly's eyes that told her everything was okay. Sam Puckett, never one to back down, however, continued to push the issue.

"She's my baby too, Cupcake…"

Carly's hand went directly into Sam's lap, touching her leg gently. The restaurant was dead quiet this early in the morning. Nobody would see. Those who would see wouldn't care.

"Sam…"

"Carls, she's mine too…"

Carly knew Sam was worried. She massaged Sam's leg gently.

"Sam, it's just a little panicky, girly thing… She's alright…"

Sam looked skeptical.

"You sure?"

Carly's soft smile was reassuring.

"She's got her sister… She's fine, Samantha…"

"Cuz if she isn't, I can call the Nub to pick her up from school…"

"Sam… let it go… She'll be fine, it's probably just test anxiety… You know how she is…"

Sam conceded the point. Melanie took after Sam's sister in more than name. She was fastidious about her education. School had always been her thing. She wanted to be perfect at everything she did. The blonde took her partner's hand and have it a light squeeze.

"You're right, Cupcake, it's probably nothing…"

The couple spent the next twenty five minutes alternately eating their breakfast and falling in love. This was the high point of their week. It allowed them to be a couple again.

"I love you, Carls… Just… you know… so ya know…"

Carly laughed and reached across the table to Sam's plate.

"You gonna eat that bacon?"

"Watch it, Shay…"

_**RIDGEWAY HIGH, LUNCHTIME…**_

Melanie sat at her usual table, along with Bridget and the chess crowd. She sat quietly, making small talk with Bridget and picking at her macaroni and cheese. It was palatable, but had nothing on Mama's. Mama's was a meal in itself. She pulled out her phone and sent a text message to her sister, across the room with That Redhead.

Ashley's phone beeped. She glanced at it. It was a text message from her sister. She smiled. This was private and would stay between them.

_You're the best. I love you. ~ Mel._

She smiled broadly. Megan Marx noticed. She wrapped her muscular arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"What is it, Sweety?"

There was no real reason for Megan to hide her feelings at this point. After you got caught making out in the janitor's closet, were a teenaged MMA fighter, and had her parents, most people just assumed things anyway. It was a bullshit stereotype and she knew it. The fact of the matter still remained that Megan knew this particular bullshit stereotype to be true. She was undoubtedly, unequivocally, in love with her very best friend – Ashley Grace Puckett.

Ashley smirked, loving the way she felt as Megan held her hand, thinking nothing at all of it.

"…Just sister stuff. She had, uh, kind of an issue this morning…"

"You two are so different. Glad you two can get along…"

Ashley blushed, seemingly for no reason whatsoever.

"She's just my sister. She knows me better than anyone… well, almost anyone…"

Megan smiled. She loved the way that Ashley made her feel. She had felt this way for a very long time, but never had words for it. It took her until this past summer, at the most inopportune moment, until the switch flipped inside her brain.

_Sic Luceat Lux._

_And Thus, let the Light Shine…_

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing after school?"

"I dunno… My place?"

Megan didn't have to be told twice. Her parents knew that if she wasn't at home after school, they only needed to track down Carly and Sam's little girl to find their own.

"You sure your parents won't mind?"

"When have they ever?"

Megan gently rubbed Ashley's shoulder, not giving a damn who noticed. Anyone who had an issue with her would have their jaw broken for their troubles.

Ashley Puckett was a very happy girl. She didn't need much for everything to be right in the world. She had her sister and she had Megan Marx. That was good enough for now.

_**AT IL TERRAZZO CARMINE…**_

Sam tidied up her desk before punching out a bit early. It was technically her day off, such as it was. She was the boss and never truly had that luxury. She simply had days where she did less work and was afforded the privilege of brunch with her wife. She wrote herself a note and stuck it to her desk calendar. That could all wait until tomorrow. There were more pressing concerns at the moment, like her wife, home alone, in need of some private time with Mama before school let out for the day and her home was once again overrun with teenagers.


	11. iNeed Some Air

**iNeed Some Air**

It didn't take long before the whispering started. Melanie and Bridget had just left English class, chummy as ever, discussing Ms. Merrow's latest assignment. A week didn't seem like nearly enough time to write a ten page paper on Vonnegut's _Slaughterhouse __Five_, but this was what they got for testing into AP English. They were lost in their own little world when a dumb junior, whose name they didn't know, began hassling them. Melanie recognized him as the stoner who slept his way through Spanish class every Wednesday. He bothered her on so many levels. He was rambling and making her particularly uncomfortable.

"Hey, Puckett…"

Melanie turned, answering snidely, like she'd seen her Mama do. It wasn't normally in her nature, but this guy was a prick.

"I'm astounded you remembered my last name, at the very least…"

"So, the rumor is that your sister's into chicks…"

Melanie had known this to be true most of her life, although she knew Ashley better than anyone alive. Her tone was measured and polite.

"I honestly wouldn't know… My sister doesn't kiss and tell, so if you want to know, you'd have to ask her."

Melanie felt instantly uncomfortable. He'd backed her against a locker. She wanted to cry. She still held Bridget's hand.

"Who's your little girlfriend here?"

Before Bridget could say a word, Ashley Puckett spoke up. She had just come from study hall with Megan.

"Rule number one, Jackass… Don't ever touch my sister again!"

He spun around, finding himself face to face with both the remaining Puckett twin and Megan Marx. Megan reached out and grabbed his hand. She grasped his thumb and gently bent it the opposite way.

"First, you apologize to the pretty ladies…"

"For what? Asking if the rumor was true that you were bangin' her sister?"

Megan yanked the tall boy's right thumb hard. There was a sickening snap and she heard him cry. She'd just broken his thumb for good measure.

"There are two hundred and six bones in the human body. That's one."

_**AFTER SCHOOL…**_

Megan was proud of herself. She knew this incident would go unreported. How many students at Ridgeway would go into Mr. Gibson's office and say a freshman girl had beaten them up? Megan trusted that she'd get a free pass on this one.

Ashley was ready to call it a day. She and Megan settled in on the bus, but not in their usual seat in the front, along the windows. Today, Ashley dragged Megan by the wrist to the back of the bus. She took one of the last seats, as far back as she could.

"Ash, this is just… I dunno…. It's weird…"

"No, it isn't…"

"Kinda…"

It amused her. Her little redhead didn't find very much off-putting, but this felt _way_ out of the ordinary.

"Megan… She's my sister. She won't bite you…"

Megan, normally the only feared member of the freshman class, slid into the seat, making herself comfortable against the blonde. She peered across the aisle. She peeked around the blonde's curves. She couldn't look away, although she wanted to.

"Sweety?"

"Yeah huh?"

"Megan…"

The lights were on, but nobody was home. Megan Marx couldn't help but stare, despite the fact that her parents had raised her not to. This was impossible. She had to have taken a shot to the head that she didn't remember the night before in the gym. This just wasn't right.

"Megan…"

"Hmm?"

"You're like a billion miles away…"

"Ash… Tell me if I'm losing my mind…"

Ashley Puckett turned her head, trying to see what Megan saw. She looked across the aisle, into the seat her sister shared with Bridget Xi. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, that?"

Biding her time to be sure they weren't being gawked at, the slender Korean girl gave Melanie a dainty little peck on the cheek.

Megan Marx was clearly weirded out.

"Wait a min… what the… that's just… You knew about this?"

Ashley giggled.

"For a while now, yeah… Her life is her business."

Megan still didn't know what to make of it. It was weird for her solely because she'd grown up with these three. They'd spent nearly every day together from the time they were very small. It was just strange for her worldview to be shifting right before her eyes.

"Megan Marx… If I didn't know better, I'd think you had some sort of weird little crush on my sister!"

Megan was totally out of her element.

"What? No… that's not…"

"Relax, Meg… I was kidding."

The tall, muscular redhead took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and relaxed. It would be a long ride home, and she wanted to put the day behind her.

_**LATER THAT EVENING, ON MERCER ISLAND…**_

As usual, the Puckett house was packed with children, half of whom didn't belong there. Megan would, of course, stay for dinner, as she usually did, while Melanie and Bridget studied.

Carly stretched out on the sofa, having traded in her work clothes for sweats and a t-shirt much earlier in the day.

Megan leaned over and whispered to Ashley.

"Do they know, ya know, about the nerds?"

"Shut up… you're talking about my sister, and yes, my mom knows…"

Carly called into the kitchen, where Sam, as usual, worked miracles.

"How much longer til dinner, Honey?"

Sam glanced at the clock, then at her simmering stovetop.

"Eh… Ten minutes, maybe…"

If Sam Puckett said ten minutes, dinner would be ready, plated and steaming, on the table in seven.

It wasn't ideal, but Carly and Sam continued their conversation, as though Ashley and Megan weren't even there.

"Thanks again for brunch, Sam… It's just so nice to unwind sometimes…"

At the mention of their morning adventure, Sam spoke up, getting her daughter's attention.

"Speaking of, what the heck was the matter with your sister this morning? I was worried…"

Ashley paused for a second, chewing her lower lip. She had made her sister a promise, one she was firmly intent on keeping, even if it meant telling Mama a _little __white __lie_.

"She just, you know, got all whipped up… Like Mom gets sometimes… Just needed to talk, just us, you know…"

Sam was maternal, but in her own way.

"She's okay, though, right?"

Ashley laughed it off.

"Sure, Mama… just needed a little reassurance that the sky wouldn't fall down on her pretty little head, that's all…"

Sam wiped her hands on her apron and hollered down hall.

"Girls! Dinner!"


	12. iCut Class

**iCut Class**

"You know this is absolutely insane, right? Why did I ever let you talk me into this?"

"Would you just hush for one damn minute?"

The ladies room on the second floor of Ridgeway High School was being used for much different purposes this afternoon and it made one of its two occupants very nervous.

In adjacent stalls, both girls had stripped down and were passing clothes back and forth to one another during what would otherwise be one of their many free periods.

"This is completely insane! Mama's going to kill both of us…"

"Mama's never going to find out, now shut your yap!"

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this…"

"I talked you into me doing you a favor because you deserve something nice once in a while?"

The petite blonde blushed. Her sister knew it.

"Oh, for pity's sake… You're being stupid…"

She tossed her t-shirt to her sister.

"This'd better work…"

"Just trust me…"

_**TEN MINUTES LATER…**_

At class change, Bridget Xi noticed Ashley Puckett exit the building, while she waited on Melanie.

"Where's your sister?"

Before she knew what had hit her, the blonde was kissing her.

"Um… wait a minute…"

A little wink let Bridget know what was going on. She turned bright red.

"I'm sorry… I should've told you…"

"But… But…"

Melanie knew she needed to explain.

"Wearing my contacts. This was all my sister's doing, so if it weirds you out for a little bit, I completely understand."

It did. Melanie passed for her sister remarkably well. Bridget was freaked out solely because she looked at her girlfriend now and saw Ashley instead.

"So… Where are we going, since we obviously can't go back inside..."

Melanie giggled.

"Shush… Just trust me…"

The nervous little blonde wrapped Bridget in her arms. The more time passed, the more comfortable she got. They walked down the block and waited for the bus.

_**MEANWHILE, INSIDE…**_

Ashley hadn't taken this into consideration. She wanted to do the right thing and give her sister a little lesson in life, although she hadn't taken prescription lenses into the equation.

"Damn… this is ridiculous…"

Ashley stumbled slightly, still compensating for the fact that she was seeing the world – literally – through her sister's eyes. Ashley made a mental note to remind the sweet little nerd that she owed her big.

_**ON A CITY BUS…**_

Bridget held Melanie's hand. She was okay now, even though it still appeared that Ashley was cheating on Megan Marx with the vice president of the Chess Club.

"You know, Mel, this is more than a little bit crazy…"

"Yeah, but you love me, don't you?"

The petite Korean girl smiled brightly. She couldn't agree more.

"Yes, maam, I do, but… passing yourself off as your sister? That's… devious."

Melanie blushed, taking the slight, manicured fingers in her own.

"Let's just relax. I know this is new and different and everything, but… you know…"

Bridget thought she knew, though found herself at a loss for words. Melanie Puckett snuggled into the little girl's shoulder and chest. Nothing mattered anymore. She felt completely at one with the universe. She closed her eyes and let and uneven sleep overtake her.

_**BACK AT RIDGEWAY HIGH SCHOOL…**_

Ashley Puckett took advantage of trading places with her sister and wandered into the student union using her sister's schedule and ID. She'd thought of everything. Not only had the twins swapped outfits, but backpacks, purses, cell phones, and ID as well. She very nearly sat down at her usual table out of habit, before realizing that she was supposed to be the quiet one today. She chose a seat away from everyone, set down her things, and went to get something to drink.

Moments later, Melanie's cell phone rang. Ashley could tell from the ring tone that it was their mother, calling from home. She flipped the phone open , did her best to imitate her sister's voice, and fumbled her way through the call.

"I know you're at school, but I wanted to remind you that Mama and I have plans tonight, so you and your sister are on your own, as far as getting home and getting dinner. There's money in the kitchen if you guys want to order a pizza."

Ashley did her best to keep things short, sweet, and to the point.

"Thanks, Mom… I'll be sure to remind her… Um… Can we have people over?"

Carly paused. She was concerned.

"First off, you sound funny… are you feeling okay?"

Ashley coughed. Misdirection was best at times like this.

"Yeah, Mommy, I'm fine, I just… little bit of a sore throat…"

"Well, take it easy… and yes, you can have Bridget over. I know you've got studying to do…"

Ashley knew not to push the issue. She told her mother that she – or rather Melanie – loved her and that she'd see her tonight. She ended the call and proceeded to slam three cartons of chocolate milk. She wanted to go home. It was harder being a nerd than she'd anticipated.

_**A SHORT WHILE LATER, ON MERCER ISLAND…**_

Not taking any chances, Melanie Puckett slid her key into the front lock and unlocked the door. Neither of her parents' cars were in the driveway, so she knew that they were safe.

The Puckett house was deserted, except for a note lying on the kitchen table. Carly wanted her girls to know how much she loved them and that she and Sam would be home later in the evening.

Melanie gently led Bridget through the house by nothing more than her fingertips.

"Sweety, I don't want you to worry, I promise… Everything will be okay…"

This was simply Bridget's way. Her mother meant well, but was so overprotective and traditional that the little girl was afraid of setting as much as a toe out of line. Melanie held her close as she led her down the hallway to the bedroom she and Ashley shared.

Bridget spoke to her girlfriend in a whisper.

"I know, Sweety, and your mother just needs to chill out a little bit. We don't have to do anything in particular… I just want some quiet time where it's just the two of us, okay?"

Melanie felt the stress and anxiety leave Bridget's chest immediately. She had to know that Melanie would never push things farther than Bridget wanted to take them. Her bedroom door yawned open. She led the dainty little Asian girl to her bed.

"No worries, okay? I just want it to be us… I just want our own quiet time where it's just us and not my sister or that pushy little redhead…"

Bridget laughed, sitting in Melanie's lap.

"It's okay. I never thought that you'd… you know… that you'd go this far just to get some quiet time together when you know very well that we could just sneak off to a corner of the library."

Melanie blushed.

"Yeah, but that's not very romantic, now, is it?"


	13. iTalk To Someone

**iTalk To Someone**

It was an overcast, gloomy Friday morning. Carly's SUV pulled up to her psychiatrist's office and parked. She rounded the car and opened the passenger door.

"Sam… just please talk to him…"

"Cupcake, last time I talked to one of these people, I got locked in that damn box with Pam!"

"Honey, that was years ago…"

Carly took her hand.

"Samantha, just trust me, please?"

Sam exhaled deeply.

"Fine, Cupcake… Whatever… I trust you…"

Carly kissed her gently.

"I love you…"

_**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…**_

Sam knew Carly's doctor quite well. Her Cupcake had seen him for years. She shifted on his large sofa, nearly into Carly's lap. The slight, studious man scribbled some notes on his legal pad.

"Sam, Carly said you've been having some issues lately, and that she's been concerned about you…"

Sam fidgeted.

"Look, Doc…"

Carly lightly slapped her hand.

"Samantha…"

Sam spoke of herself in the third person.

"Doc, Sam Puckett doesn't do this hand-holding, touchy-feely, talk-about-your-feelings crap unless you're my Cupcake…"

Carly spoke up. If Sam wasn't going to volunteer the information, she certainly would.

"Doctor Crane, Sam's just been very… um… high maintenance lately — more so than usual. I just… she's been _different_, and I worry about her."

Her doctor made a notation and asked a question, barely making eye contact.

"If I may, what's changed recently that's caused this stress, do you think?"

"Well, the girls are freshmen in high school… Your son just graduated from Briarwood, didn't he?"

Sam interrupted.

"It's not just high school, Carls! They're just growing up and dating and… I mean… Ashley dating Megan? That's not what I wanted for her…"

Carly felt hurt. It was as though Sam was throwing a tantrum about her sister dating Freddie all over again. She was emotional.

"Sam… honey… what do you mean it isn't what you wanted for her? They're happy… and besides, they aren't that different from us…"

Carly's doctor stopped scribbling.

"I'm a bit confused myself. From what Carly's told me, your children are bright, articulate, warm, well-rounded young ladies. Given your own relationship, why should the fact that your daughter is involved with a young woman bother you so much?"

Sam's shoulders slumped. She knew that she wasn't being rational, but it all made sense inside of her head.

"It's not that she's dating a girl… it's just that… why did it have to be Megan?"

Sam Puckett began to cry. Everything clicked. Carly hugged Sam close.

"Oh, you big, bullheaded bacon bit… I love you, but sometimes you're just so goddamned stubborn!"

Sam let Carly explain. It was just easier that way.

"You see, Doctor Crane, our daughter has apparently fallen head over heels for her best friend, who also happens to be the daughter of old friends of ours… and Sam… well, she kind of takes things personally…"

"Ah. Well, understandable, I suppose… but…"

The intercom on his desk buzzed. The voice on the other end belonged to the doctor's wife, who was also his office manager.

"With a patient…"

"I know, but… your brother called…"

Sam spoke up, finally comfortable where she was.

"Your wife's accent… British right? Manchester, if I'm not mistaken…"

"You're very good…"

"Carls and I were there two years ago with the girls and my sister's family… really quite lovely…"

Carly patted Sam's leg. She loved her. She had a feeling that everything would be alright.

_**AN HOUR LATER…**_

They sat quietly tucked away, having stopped for coffee at one of the upscale coffeehouses near her doctor's office, not one of those chains. Sam preferred this place because the cappuccino was authentic – nice and strong – the way Carmine had taught her to make it. Sam had ordered for the both of them, speaking nothing but Italian. They had teased each other in hushed tones.

"You're showing off, Samantha…"

"Bite me, Cupcake…"

"Oh, you wish…"

Carly loved when Sam was like this. This was the Sam Puckett she remembered from high school. This was the Sam Puckett who could eat an entire ham in under fifteen minutes, called Gibby a _'__shirtless __little __potato__'_, and pelted Freddie with oranges while teaching him to play _Boombah_. It was good to have Her Sam back.

_**HOURS LATER…**_

"_Mama… We're home…."_

Sam came out of the kitchen looking bright and happy for the first time in a while. Carly had given her a bit of a makeover – this time without complaint. There was a long blonde braid down her back. Carly grinned. The twins were surprised, but impressed. Ashley spoke up.

"Um… Wow… I mean… you look great…"

Sam chuckled.

"Thanks, Kid."

Carly shot Sam a half-pleading look, as though she wanted to remind Sam of something.

"Oh yeah…"

Sam walked over to the kitchen island, where Melanie and Bridget Xi had cozied up. Sam handed her quiet girl a wad of bills. Melanie looked at Sam, thoroughly perplexed.

"Um… Okay…"

Carly smiled from the sofa.

"You two go out for a little while… Go have pizza or go to a movie or something… We wanted to take a little time and talk to your sister…"

Ashley, much like her Mama, completely overreacted.

"Wait… What? What'd I do? Am I grounded for til college again?"

Carly laughed.

"No… I swear to goodness, sometimes you're more damn hard-headed than your Mama…"

Megan felt uncomfortable.

"Uh… if this is a family sorta thing, I can get going…"

Sam shot her a stern look.

"Park it, Missy…"

Megan immediately sat down and crossed her legs, lady-like.

"Yes'm…."

Carly laughed.

"Samantha, really…"

Sam cleared her throat. This was going to be hard enough to say, but goddammit, she was going to get through it, one way or the other.

"Ashley, look… I… um… I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately…"

"You mean being all uptight and weirded out over me and Megan?"

Carly interrupted.

"Watch your tone, young lady…"

Sam patted her hand.

"It's okay, Carls. I kinda deserved that. Look, little lady… I just… I mean, well, you know… I got all whipped up because of other things – not because of who you're with, but more because…"

Sam looked to Megan.

"Look here, Red… I love your parents. They're probably my best friends, besides, you know, Carls, my sister, and Freddifer over there…"

Sam shot a glance in the direction of her sister's house.

"…Just remember, she's my little girl, and if you set one toe outta line, I'm putting bars on her bedroom window…"

"Missus Puckett?"

Sam shot the redhead a wry smile.

"Oh, don't try to play me, Girl… I used to climb through Carly's window every night at your age…"

Carly laughed. Her Sam was back.


	14. iNight Out

**iNight Out**

The following Friday night was awkward, yet restful enough. The front door yawned open and Freddie Benson walked both of his children into Carly and Sam's living room. Ashley Puckett turned around, talking to her uncle over the sofa.

"Oh, hey, Uncle Freddie…"

"Hi, Sweety… Where are your parents?"

Ashley nibbled her lower lip.

"Uh… I think they're still getting ready…"

She yelled down the hallway. Freddie thought immediately of Sam.

"MOM! UNCLE FREDDIE'S HERE!"

The Benson children scrambled to the sofa, where they piled on top of their big cousin, in a heap. Ashley complained, teasing them both.

"Ow, you little nubs…watch where you stick those little elbows!"

They laughed. They knew that their big cousin was teasing. They weren't nubs, but they certainly did have nubby little elbows.

Ashley heard footsteps in the hall. Moments later, her sister appeared, lazily brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hey…"

Her voice sounded sleepy. She tossed her hair back appropriately and smiled at her uncle.

"Hi, Uncle Freddie…"

He smiled at her, warmth creeping into his voice with each passing second.

"Hi, Sweetheart…"

They embraced.

"We won't be out too late, but be sure they're in bed at a reasonable hour…"

Little Sammie Benson overheard and stamped her foot on Carly and Sam's hardwood floor.

"But Daddy!"

Freddie tried to be stern and serious, but he didn't have it in him. His version of serious lacked teeth.

"Sweetheart…"

The little Benson girl jumped.

"I could send you to bed right now, ya know…"

Sam was having a little fun with her niece. She adored the little child, particularly given the fact that her twin and the Nub had named their daughter for her.

"No, maam… I'll be good…"

Sam grinned at the little girl and tousled her hair. She closed in on Freddie and threw him into a hug. She let go after a long moment, allowing Carly to follow suit.

The brunette leaned in and kissed Freddie on the cheek, as she usually did when they saw one another.

"Where's Mel?"

Freddie shrugged his shoulders, as though Carly truly needn't ask.

_**TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER…**_

A well dressed young woman led the two women and neatly dressed man to the secluded table, tucked into the far corner. Under the circumstances, they were certainly willing to accommodate the famous singer and her family, specifically because she was a regular patron here, coupled with the fact that it was in their best interest to look after her needs.

Freddie greeted his wife with a tender embrace and gentle kiss. She had left the house early this morning and had been working since, leaving her husband with the responsibilities of Mister Mom.

"Hello, Gorgeous… I've missed you…."

Sam wanted to be sick. Why did straight couples have to be so over-the-top? She smiled at her sister.

"Hey Princess…"

Melanie Benson felt content. It had been so long since she, Freddie, Carly, and Sam had the time to go out on the town like adults and enjoy one another's company. She had missed this.

"I love you guys… I hope the kids are no trouble…"

Carly blushed.

"Come on, Mel… our girls love those two! They'll probably just lie around the living room all night, watching TV…"

_**BACK HOME…**_

Freddie Junior's heart skipped a beat as the door opened and Bridget Xi walked in. The slight Asian girl settled next to Melanie Puckett on the sofa. Melanie turned to the blushing little boy and smirked. For a split second, she sounded like her Mama.

"Settle down… She's far too old for you, and she's spoken for…"

The little boy tried to act cool.

"Yeah, I… you know…. knew that…"

His sister rolled her eyes in his direction. Boys were such Nubs.

There was a clatter at the back of the house. Melanie rolled her eyes and grumbled at her sister, trying to downplay everything in front of the children their aunt and uncle were paying them to watch for the evening.

"Oh, for goodness sakes! What is That Girl doing here? I mean… honestly…. We have a front door!"

Ashley spoke through gritted teeth, looking past her sister, instead locking eyes with the Korean girl next to her.

"Well, since _some__of__us_ feel entitled to company… I missed her, okay? Jeez!"

Melanie didn't even make eye contact. She whispered in a sing-song voice, just loud enough for her sister to hear.

"…_Grounded for Til College…"_

_**BACK ACROSS TOWN AT THE PALOMINO…**_

Freddie picked up the check, thrust his gold card into the holder and handed it to the waiter. Sam lectured him.

"We could've gotten dinner! It's not like we're hurting for money…"

Carly dug her nails into the flesh of Sam's thigh under the table. She didn't want to hurt her, only to make a point.

"Sam!"

The argument was nothing, really. They all knew that this was just playful hazing between the blonde and the boy she'd grown up with. Sam just gave him a hard time because she could. There were no more lockers to shove him into or Wedgie Bounces to give, so she had to bust his chops whenever she could. He'd known for years – though not always in so many words – that she loved him.

Filing his copy of the receipt away into his wallet to be charged as a business expense, Freddie Benson turned to leave. He bumped into a man leaving another table. The sight was enough to stop Carly's heart. She managed to speak up, while Sam and Freddie stood there, slack-jawed. Tonight was the first time they'd laid eyes on each other in nearly twenty years. The other man spoke, his voice exactly as the three remembered it. Melanie had never met him, but had pieced enough together to feel uncomfortable for her man.

"Well, well, well… Freddie Benson… still being led around by Carly Shay, I see…"

Freddie ground his teeth in frustration. He knew that Melanie hated it, but he couldn't help himself.

"Nevel…"

It was an awkward reunion, if ever there was one. Carly, for one, felt physically sick to her stomach. She simply stood there, clutching Sam's waist. Nevel continued.

"Oh, where are my manners? I believe you remember my wife…"

Nevel Papperman stepped aside, allowing the group's eyes to fall on his pampered, well-manicured wife. She smiled brightly. Carly and Sam immediately felt sick.

"Oh mercy… Carly! Sam! It's so nice to see you after all of this time…"

Carly wanted to vomit. Nevel Papperman had married Missy Robinson.

_**BACK AT HOME…**_

Melanie settled back on the sofa after escorting the twins to Carly and Sam's bedroom. She could've put the twins to bed in the guest room, but she knew the guest bed would have left the kids cramped and uncomfortable. She settled in next to Bridget and wound the girl's dark hair in her fingers. She knew her sister was staring at her. Melanie didn't blink or take her eyes off of the TV.

"If you've got a problem, stop staring at us…"

Ashley laughed dismissively.

"I don't… _We_ are going to bed…"

Melanie smirked. Two could play at this game. She spoke sweetly to her sister.

"Okay… I'll have Mama come and tuck you two in when she gets home…"

Ashley didn't know how to respond. She simply got up and led Megan by the hand to the bedroom she and her sister shared.

"Sweet dreams… Hope the TV doesn't keep you two from concentrating…"

Melanie smiled to herself. She was a good girl, but it was fun taking her sister down a peg or two when she deserved it.


	15. iLove Nights Like These

**iLove Nights Like These**

Saturday night was different and slightly awkward, no matter how many times they had done things this way. Wendy, ever the little hostess, had opened the home she shared with Shelby and their daughter to their friends, the Benson and Puckett families.

It made Wendy uneasy to see her little girl cozying up to Ashley Puckett _that __way_, but she knew it couldn't possibly be any other way.

Shelby's hand caught Wendy's stomach. The tall brunette cupped the redhead's stomach from behind, her hand warm. Wendy loved moments like this, when Shelby snuck up on her in the kitchen. It made her feel cozy. The former champion's breath was sweet and hot in her ear.

"Wendy, relax… those two know the rules, and besides, they're grown up enough to make good decisions…"

Wendy instantly relaxed, forgot about cooking, and simply allowed herself to be held. Shelby felt so good. She felt warm and safe.

Sam Puckett's raucous laughter brought her back into the present. Sam, Carly, Freddie, and Melanie, plus their children occupied the living room, playing games, snacking, and chatting. Megan and Ashley had withdrawn to the large armchair in the corner of the room, the redhead on the blonde's lap, her head resting against Ashley's chest. Wendy gazed at Carly's daughter for a long moment, a knot of pain in her stomach.

"I know just how she feels, Shelby…"

Shelby exhaled, warm against Wendy's neck. She knew what Wendy was thinking.

"I know you do, Sweetheart, and for that, I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Shels… She's as hard-headed as you ever were... Trying to tell her not to do something just won't work…"

Shelby laughed. She knew that everything Wendy said was true.

In the living room, little Samantha Benson tried her best to climb into the chair and fit her body into what little space was left. She loved Ashley dearly and really liked Megan. She thought they were both so cool.

Ashley looked down, catching the little girl's gaze.

"I love you, Sweety, but buzz off… We need some _'__us__'_ time, if you don't mind…"

Sammie Benson did mind, but she chose not to fuss – too much.

"You sound like my parents…"

Megan laughed. She couldn't help herself. It simply sounded too precious. Ashley smiled at the little girl. She didn't want to hurt her cousin's feelings.

"Sweety, I'm sorry… I just need to spend time with her right now… Go hang out with your brother, okay?"

The little girl understood completely. She didn't know why Megan would want to fight, but it struck her as cool anyway. She was smart enough to know that Megan and Ashley had a special kind of friendship, and that Ashley was scared that Megan might get hurt. She decided to let the matter drop, but simply did what she could.

"I love you, Ash…"

The corners of Ashley Puckett's mouth curled in a smile.

"You too, Pumpkin…"

Samantha Benson, as much as she didn't want to, turned around, stomping off in search of her brother, the nub. As much as she teased him, he wasn't really that nubby. She'd never say it in public, but her brother was really her very best friend.

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

Wendy and Shelby brought another platter of food in from the kitchen, setting it on the coffee table. As soon as Wendy had set the platter down, Carly slapped Sam's hand. She could see Mama Puckett eyeing up slices of salami.

"Samantha!"

Melanie Benson and Wendy Marx both laughed. Sam herself even thought it was funny.

"Carls… Mama wanted meat…"

Melanie teased her twin sister, as though they were still children.

"Samantha, when _don__'__t _you want meat?"

"Shut it, Queen for a Day!"

The rest of the adults laughed it off. Sam and Melanie Puckett were always at one another over something or another. It was all in good fun. It was what they did.

In the opposite corner of the Marx Family's living room, Melanie Puckett lay on the carpet, across from her girlfriend, playing chess. Freddie Junior had suddenly taken an extremely keen interest in the complexities of the game. He couldn't help himself. The little Korean girl was so incredibly pretty and was always so nice to him; he couldn't help but be interested in whatever interested her. His mother scolded him from the sofa.

"Stop rubbernecking…"

"But Mommy!" he whined.

Freddie chimed in, backing up his wife.

"Your mother told you not to rubberneck… Now leave them alone and let them play their game…"

The little boy blushed. His cousin tousled his hair.

"It's okay, Uncle Freddie. If he wants to watch, that's okay…"

She shot the little boy a look.

"You just hush, alright?"

He promised to be good. He was too busy gawking at the beautiful Asian girl.

Freddie's mythical one spoke up. She could see what her son was doing.

"It isn't polite to stare, Little Man…"

Freddie Junior flushed bright red, knowing he'd just been caught doing something inappropriate. He was beyond embarrassed. His sister only made matters worse.

"You're such a nub…"

Freddie shot his little girl a look.

"What? He is nubby…"

The little girl realized she should have simply kept her mouth shut.

"Alright… I'm sorry for calling you a nub…"

Bridget and Melanie burst out laughing. They had heard the little boy hurl an insult at his sister under his breath. They both saw it as being fair. If he was a nub, he could certainly call his sister a little skunkbag.

Carly turned to Wendy and Shelby, making small talk. She wanted to be as delicate as she could, although she knew there was truly no good way to do so.

"So… about next weekend…"

Carly had no idea what to say. The idea of Megan Marx fighting for the CFC Women's Championship bothered her, but she wasn't in a place to say so. Wendy and Shelby both knew Carly well enough to know that she was a nervous mother hen, even when she didn't need to be.

"Carly…" Shelby began, "... I appreciate your concern, I really do, but all I can ask, both as her parent and as her manager, is for your support. If you can be there next Saturday night, it'd mean a lot…"

Carly felt all twitchy.

Sam patted her partner's hand, shooting a bright smile in Shelby's direction.

"Don't worry, she'll be there with bells on, won't you, Cupcake?"

Carly was uneasy, but she knew what the right thing to do was. She needed to support her friends. Megan Marx wasn't the skinny little girl Carly remembered. Looking at her now, she realized that she was just on the cusp of womanhood. Judging by the girl's bulging arms, she'd been trained well. She knew that Shelby would rather die than let any harm come to the pretty redhead she'd raised.

Carly felt nervous and panicky on the inside, but it only lasted a few seconds. She smiled at Shelby.

"Of course I'll be there, Shelby…"

Shelby Marx smiled.

"Good, because I've got VIP passes for you and Ashley."

"Wait… what about Sam?"

The look on Shelby's face was not good.

"Oh God… You didn't tell her, did you?"

Carly went even more pale than usual. There was a certain hardened tone in her voice as she spoke through gritted teeth, now facing her partner of nearly two decades.

"What haven't you told me, Samantha?"

Sam was nervous.

"…Not the time or the place, Cupcake…"

Shelby jumped in.

"Carly, it's nothing major… Sam's agreed to work the corner for the fight, that's all…"

Carly's heart sank, but she knew exactly why Sam had done it and exactly why she hadn't told Carly. Sam would do everything she could to protect both girls – her own and Shelby's. Carly knew Sam's heart was in the right place. She and Sam would discuss this alone, tonight before bed. There was no need to cause a scene during a wonderful little get-together at their friend's house.

Sam leaned over and pecked Carly's cheek.

"I love you Cupcake."

She shot Wendy a look.

"Yo, Wendy… You guys got any more of those little water chestnut-bacon things?"

Carly playfully squeezed Sam's kneecap a little harder than necessary. Why did Sam always have to think about food? She truly didn't care. The fact of the matter was that everyone that mattered in her world were right here, enjoying each other's company. The fact was that life was good.


	16. iReturn To The Ring

**iReturn To The Ring**

Carly felt sick to her stomach. This wasn't right, in her estimation. There was nothing like a family argument to kick start a Friday morning.

"Carls, relax! It's one day of school…"

"It's not that, Sam! It's… We'll discuss this later!"

Ashley Puckett had demanded her parents allow her to skip school. She knew that there was no way that she'd function in class, knowing that Megan was preparing for a title fight that evening. Carly had relented solely because she understood. She knew that the feeling of panic coursing through her daughter's veins today was no different than days when Carly was in school with Sam locked up in juvie. Those days, Carly would have tunneled Sam out of that place with a spoon, if that's what had been required.

She knew her little girl was in love.

Melanie was abundantly sensitive to her sister's needs, today more so than other days. She hugged her sister close, so neither of their parents could hear. She whispered into her sister's ear.

"She'll be fine… I know how you're feeling, I really do. If you need _anything_, just know I'm your sister and I'm always here…"

Ashley Puckett wiped away a tear from her eye. She didn't want Mama to see her cry. Big girls didn't cry.

_**LATER THAT MORNING…**_

Ridgeway High School was abuzz with talk of its own freshman cage fighter. Megan Marx had become the talk of the school. Bridget whispered to Melanie as they made their way through the halls.

"It's so barbaric, why do people pay to see that? She's a girl for cryin' out loud…"

Melanie wasn't about to object, because she couldn't understand the appeal of cage fighting, although she now had a vested interest in the happiness of that redheaded nightmare of her youth.

"She's a nice girl, and I've kind of got to support her now, because of… you know…"

The pretty Korean girl blushed.

"I'm coming with you tonight, aren't I?"

Melanie laughed.

"Well, I don't think going with my mom and Missus Marx is the best idea…"

Bridget smiled. She knew that moms would be moms and – especially under these circumstances – things would be uncomfortable for Melanie, even if she were in a skybox suite in the arena.

"I'll be there with bells on, Honey…"

Melanie held Bridget's slight hand in her own. She loved this girl for reasons she knew she'd never need to put into words.

_**KEYARENA, ACROSS TOWN…**_

Megan and Shelby sat before cameras, lights, and members of the media, fielding questions in advance of the fight.

"Shelby, what's it like to be back here, preparing for a title fight as a trainer and manager?"

The former champion flushed slightly, taking her little girl's hand in hers beneath the table, out of view of the paparazzi.

"You're also forgetting as a parent… As a fighter myself, I know what it takes to compete and win at such a high level. I was and still am the youngest champion in CFC history – a record she'll break with a victory tonight... I'm humbled and proud to call her not only my very best student, but also my daughter…"

Megan wanted to cry, but kept it all inside. Her mama was one amazing lady.

The thin reporter from the _Times_ turned his attention to the pretty redhead.

"Miss Marx, do you feel the pressure of following in such high-profile footsteps?"

The thin redhead smiled.

"Not really. She's always been there for me, so I don't even really think about it…"

"Any nerves before the big fight?"

Megan felt the butterflies in her stomach. She gazed out into the first row, locking eyes with the VIP section. She glanced from Wendy to Ashley.

"I'd be lying if I said that the adrenaline didn't kick up from time to time, but win, lose, or draw, I'm okay. If I win, then I'm the champ. If not, then I'll hit the gym again and be back… At the end of the day, I'm somebody's daughter, friend, girlfriend… I'm just me."

Ashley smiled. Without thinking, she'd taken Wendy's hand in hers. The pretty redhead leaned in and whispered to her.

"It gets easier, honey… I promise it does…"

Ashley was proud. She felt comfortable. This wasn't easy, but she'd stand tall, proud of the lady at the center of her world. She knew that tonight would be difficult.

_**SEVEN O' CLOCK THAT EVENING…**_

Megan's dressing room was crowded. She loved her mother, but she had rushed Wendy and Carly from the room early, knowing just how whipped up they'd get. Sam had prepared and looked over the supplies she'd need to do her job tonight. She'd gone over water bottles, gauze, tape, bandages, butterfly stitches, and everything else Shelby had instructed her to have on hand – just in case. Sam noticed her little girl cuddling the prizefighter as Shelby walked in, carrying a large cardboard box.

"Megan… Focus…"

The pretty redhead blushed, realizing that Shelby had just witnessed her kissing Ashley. She couldn't help herself. The pretty blonde simply put her at ease.

"Sorry, Mama… I know I shouldn't have…"

Shelby chuckled, smiling.

"It's not that… just save that stuff for after the fight, would you please? I have a surprise for you…"

Both girls sprang to their feet, instantly putting an end to their cuddle session. Megan ran to her mother's side.

"I like surprises, Mama."

Shelby chuckled, looking to Sam. Shelby and Sam had set this up. Sam had kept this at the restaurant, in her office, under lock and key for weeks, solely to keep it a surprise. The former champion beamed.

"Well, open it already…"

Megan did as she was told. She lifted the lid off of the box to reveal something she'd seen years earlier and immediately recognized.

"Mama, no! I can't!"

Shelby smiled.

"Of course you can, honey…"

Megan couldn't believe what Shelby wanted her to do. She wanted to cry. That was too much.

"I can't wear your colors from your first title fight… I can't!"

Shelby smirked. She knew what she was doing. These were the trunks she'd worn when she'd won the CFC title over twenty years ago, complete with _'__MARX__'_ across the waistband. She hoped they'd bring her little girl luck. She put her hand on Megan's shoulder.

"Go on and get changed. You've got a championship to win… Just remember to wash those before you return them, alright?"

Megan blushed. She felt confident in her abilities for the first time in nearly a week. She could do this. With these people in her corner – literally and figuratively – she knew that she could accomplish great things.


	17. iTend To You

**iTend To You**

The night was over. Nobody felt much like celebrating, except perhaps Shelby. She was incredibly proud of her little girl, who had won the CFC Women's Championship in convincing fashion, knocking out reigning champion Erin Rogers in less than two minutes.

Sam Puckett drove, living vicariously though her friend, the former champion. They jabbered amongst themselves, heading back to Mercer Island. Ashley sat in the back seat of the van, cradling her precious redhead's face, overreacting completely to her minor injuries.

"Sweety, honestly… I'm perfectly okay…"

Ashley would have none of it. She massaged her girlfriend's face with a cold compress. Megan shuddered at the cold.

"It's just a black eye…"

Ashley didn't care. She simply wanted to take care of her pretty little redhead, no matter what she said. Shelby chuckled from the passenger seat.

"God, she sounds like your mother…"

Shelby Marx was a happy woman. If her record as the youngest-ever CFC Champion had to fall, she was tickled pink that her daughter was the one to de-throne her. Megan had come through the fight relatively unscathed; save for swelling that would give way to a black eye and a slight splitting of her lower lip. Shelby recalled suffering worse injuries in sparring sessions.

Ashley Puckett spoke up.

"Mama, can she stay with us tonight? I don't want her to be alone…"

Sam didn't want to be in an awkward position. For a moment, she wasn't a parent. For a split second, she was more like the girl Shelby Marx hated growing up.

"What, you don't think her parents can take adequate care of her?"

Shelby spoke up, not wanting a familial incident to erupt on the road, let alone spill over once they'd arrived back at Carly and Sam's.

"Sam… It's cool… I get that she cares for Megan, so, if you and Carly are okay with it…" Shelby turned her attention to the back seat. "…What do you think, Champ?"

Shelby had woven that into the conversation smoothly. She wanted her daughter to be proud of the fact that she was the best in the entire world at what she did.

"I… don't want to be an imposition, Missus Puckett…"

Megan sounded nothing at all like a world champion in anything. She sounded every bit like the little girl Sam remembered.

"Come on now, Kid… There's plenty of room. Carls and I don't care…"

Ashley kissed Megan's forehead. She wanted her sweet little champion to rest.

_**LATER…**_

Sam kicked the front door gently.

"Home, Cupcake!"

Carly rolled her eyes from the comfort of the sofa.

"In here, Samantha…"

Something was off about Sam's tone. It only took a moment before Carly knew why. Ashley led Megan Marx through the front door.

Carly looked to Sam, concerned.

"Sam…"

Sam smirked. She had learned long ago to read the brunette's mind.

"She… you know, Cupcake… she… went all _Wendy_… and stuff…"

Carly burst out laughing. She remembered how whipped up Wendy got when Shelby fought.

"Sam, you know how she is. She's in love…"

A smile curled the corners of Sam Puckett's mouth.

"Yeah, I know, Cupcake… that doesn't mean I have to like it…"

_**DOWN THE HALL…**_

Ashley Puckett stroked her girlfriend's pretty red hair.

"You were amazing tonight… I just thought I'd die when that awful girl hit you."

Megan chuckled. Her lip split open again. It didn't bother her, but Ashley fussed over her.

"Sweety, you're bleeding again…"

The prizefighter rolled her eyes.

"Ash, sweety… You do remember that I _won_ the fight, right? I'm fine, really… I am…"

Ashley wasn't sure that Megan was fine, but she didn't want to fight, either. Her girlfriend was, of course, the newly-crowned CFC women's champion. If she set a toe out of line, Megan Marx could conceivably belt her in the mouth for it. Ashley knew that she never would, of course. She hadn't been raised that way. She had been raised to know that her fists were a tool, like any other. She'd never use them in anger, unless her loved ones were in danger.

Megan teased her honey.

"You really _are_ impossible, you know that? I mean, I love you dearly, but you are absolutely impossible…"

"I worry because I love you… It'd just kill me if someone hurt you…"

Megan understood completely, but that didn't mean that Ashley could get this whipped up for no reason at all.

"Sweety…"

Without warning, the bedroom door flew open. Melanie Puckett groaned.

"Mommy… Why is That Girl here again?"

Ashley looked mortified, the color draining from her face. She spoke to her sister in hushed tones, through gritted teeth.

"_Dammit… We weren't… doing… anything…"_

Her sister rolled her eyes dismissively.

"Like I care about that? She's just always here… Don't you think I'd like some alone time with my…"

Melanie bit her tongue. She'd nearly said too much. Megan Marx grinned slyly.

"With your what, exactly? That little girl who follows you around like a lost puppydog?"

Melanie Puckett was hurt, but she knew that Megan meant nothing at all by it – she just was trying to get a rise out of her.

"Congratulations, by the way…"

Megan blushed.

"Thanks…"

Melanie wasn't heartless. She knew that tonight was a huge night for her sister and the redhead. She wanted them to both be happy, but she wanted to snuggle Bridget just as badly as she wanted her sister to be contented.

"If you two don't mind, I'm off to the guest room…"

It took a moment for the cylinders to click into place inside Ashley's brain.

"Wait… but… wait… but how?"

Melanie smiled.

"There are perks to following the rules, you know…"

Ashley Puckett turned bright red.

"Why, you little…"

A well-placed kiss on her neck caused her to relax. Megan knew exactly how and when to push her buttons.

"Relax…"

Melanie smiled. They were cute together, her sister and that crazy redhead, the fighter. They belonged together, no matter how uncomfortable it made her personally. She smiled broadly before turning around and shutting the bedroom door behind her.

"Goodnight you two… just be good… don't take Mom's kindness for weakness. She's not stupid."

Ashley knew what her sister was really saying.

"Hey Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep tight…"


	18. iCome Together

**iCome Together**

The following Monday morning was a difficult one for Megan Marx, but she shouldn't have expected anything less, coming back the first day after winning the CFC title. The throngs of students in the hallway made her uncomfortable. She wasn't expecting all this attention, though she truly shouldn't have been surprised. The downside, however, was that the dumb jocks who never got it through their heads that she wasn't into them had a new reason to pester her.

On one hand, Megan loved the attention, but on the other, you had to take the bad with the good. At this particular moment, she found herself confronted with drama – all before breakfast – in the person of Kevin Ward, Ridgeway's star sophomore wrestler. He was tall, muscular, bi-racial, and plainly, an arrogant ass. His tone spoke volumes.

"Hey Girl! Lookin' good…"

He grabbed her ass. Megan's stomach knotted up. She turned on him immediately, forgetting all about packing her books for class. He was confronted with the reality of her swollen eye and the small laceration, closed with a handful of stitches, in and around her right eyebrow.

The young man had a snarky comment for that, too.

"Damn… That blonde girl knock you around? Maybe it's time you think about changing teams, sweetheart…"

Megan was furious. She dropped her bag, rounded on the taller boy immediately, and shoved him into the bank of lockers. She wanted to hit him, but instead took his Adam's apple in- between two fingers.

"All I have to do is squeeze…"

The color drained from the boy's face. Megan jammed her knee in-between the boy's legs, not to hurt him, but to simply keep him from running away.

"Look, you don't scare me… and second of all, what team I play for is none of your goddamn business…"

Megan took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down.

"I take it you know who my mother is?"

He nodded. Shelby Marx was the stuff of legend.

"Well, you wouldn't want me to tell my Mama how… _inappropriate_ you've been, would you?"

The tall, muscular wrestler found himself afraid of this little red-haired girl.

"No…"

"No, what, you little bitch?"

Megan was tired of boys who thought they could walk all over her.

"No maam…"

Megan grinned.

"Good boy, now leave me alone and get to class…"

Megan glared at him. She knew he would leave her be from now on.

_**LATER THAT DAY…**_

Megan sat with Ashley Puckett, enjoying lunch. For the first time, they had invited Melanie and Bridget to join them. Megan wanted to put away childish things and count the quiet one as her friend, as they had been when they were little girls. It was Bridget who spoke first.

"Thank you… you didn't have to do this…"

Megan smiled, her lip still healing.

"Oh stop it… we spend enough time together, we might as well just get along…"

_"We would if you didn't molest my sister every chance you got…"_ Melanie grumbled under her breath, barely audible. Megan cocked her head.

"Sorry… didn't quite catch that…"

Melanie muttered.

"I said thank you… I'd like it if we can get along …"

Ashley knew that wasn't what her sister had said, but she knew it was in everyone's best interest to be friends. She dropped Megan's hand for a brief moment, reached across the table, and took Bridget Xi's slender fingers in hers, admiring the ring on the girl's finger.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

The little Asian girl blushed, doing her best to evade the question.

"Birthday gift…"

Only Ashley noticed Bridget's dark eyes darting away, as though she wanted to avoid the entire situation. She knew the truth. There was no reason to press the issue, particularly here at school, where they were all targets anyway, for their own reasons. Ashley returned her hand to her girlfriend's lap and her attention to her pizza. Half a day down, another half still to go.

_**THAT AFTERNOON…**_

Sam lounged around on the sofa, barely dressed. She felt entitled to a day off every once in a while. She and Melanie had done breakfast downtown before Melanie headed off to work, such as it was. It was great to spend quiet, adult time with her sister, but it was even better to spend time alone with her Cupcake. They very rarely got that nowadays. Sam stretched out on the sofa, yawned, and turned her attention to the television again.

"Sam! Put some pants on! The girls will be home soon!"

"Got an hour, Cupcake… now come over here and give Mama some lovin'…"

Carly couldn't help herself. She was completely incapable of being angry with Sam when she was like this. She exited the kitchen, crossed the floor, and joined Sam on the sofa. Carly felt completely relaxed in her comfy sweats. Sam, on the other hand, wore a t-shirt, boxers, and socks, with Carly in. She was a lazy mess, but Carly loved her for it. She couldn't help but kiss her.

"Can we just call Wendy and see if she and Shelby can pick the girls up?"

Carly's tone told Sam that Mama was about to get _very_lucky. She kissed her beautiful brunette and drew her close.

"Come 'ere, Cupcake…"

Sam drew Carly close, allowing the brunette to cover her. She was lost inside her own head. This simply felt too good. She wasn't thinking anymore. After all of their years together, she no longer needed to. She knew Carly as well as, if not better than she knew herself.

Within twenty minutes, Sam's little Cupcake was so contented that she was out cold, snoring softly into Sam's ear. Mama Puckett shut her eyes and let sleep come. It had been a wonderful day.

_**BARELY AN HOUR LATER…**_

Ashley Puckett unlocked the front door, as she typically did, and made her way inside.

"Mom, we're ho… Oh my God…."

The blonde's shock caused a bottleneck at the front door, causing her sister to run into her, followed by Megan and Bridget, respectively.

Sam was barely awake. She propped herself up on her elbows and gently nudged Carly.

"Uh… Cupcake... Kids are home…"


	19. iMake Peace With You

**iMake Peace With You**

"Girls, I… we… um…"

Melanie shoved her sister in the back, forcing her through the front door. She barged in herself, intent on speaking for the entire group. If she left it to Ashley, she'd mangle the words.

"Mommy, it's no big deal… You and Mama can do whatever you like… you're grown… besides, it's not like you need our permission or anything…"

Megan Marx shot her a look, making a snarky comment under her breath. Although she was committed to making friends with her sister's lady-friend, Mel still didn't trust her.

"Kiss-ass…" the redhead said, smiling.

"Bite me…"

"You'd like it too much…"

Ashley shot them both a hard look. They immediately quit their petty little girl-fight.

"Mom, we, uh… homework… yeah… we'll be in the other room…"

Carly blushed. Sam simply rolled her eyes. She let the girls pass before she called down the hall after them.

"Remember, we have that thing with your aunt and uncle tomorrow night!"

The girls were gone. They heard the door shut. It was quiet again. Carly was beyond embarrassed.

"Oh God, Sam…"

"Cupcake, shush… We didn't do anything wrong. We're the adults here. It's not like they caught us going…"

"Sam!"

"Whatever, Carls… it's not like we have to explain ourselves to them…"

Sam held her. They laid there on the sofa for a moment longer than necessary, simply enjoying being together, thankful that their children were mature enough to let the matter pass.

_**IN THE TWINS' BEDROOM…**_

Melanie stuck her nose deep in the pages of her Spanish book, mumbling to herself. Bridget looked at her, cocked her head, and gently touched her shoulder.

"What's the matter, chica?"

Melanie blushed. She reminded her of Uncle Freddie, though she kept grumbling to herself.

"So embarrassing… my parents…"

Ashley jumped in.

"I thought you said it wasn't a big deal!"

"So I lied! They're our parents! They aren't supposed to be all… teenager-y!"

Ashley laughed at her sister. It was amusing to see The Smart One all whipped up over this.

"Honey… it's not like we walked in on them…"

"ETT TTTEH TTTEH! LA LA LA LA LA! NOT LISTENING!"

Melanie whipped a pillow from her bed across the room. It missed Ashley and instead hit Megan Marx in the head. Ashley continued.

"Sweety, it's not like they've gone our entire lives without having… you know… needs…"

Melanie was bright red.

"I… eww… shut up… they're our parents… I don't want to think that… I'll wake up screaming every night til I die!"

Bridget Xi giggled.

"No you won't…"

A little blonde eyebrow twitched. Melanie was curious.

"And why's that?"

Bridget smiled proudly.

"Because I'll be right there next to you, kissing you on that special place by your neck that makes you go all…"

Melanie was terribly embarrassed. She playfully scolded her partner through gritted teeth.

"Not… in front… of… oh, forget it…"

Megan Marx's eye's lit up. She looked to Bridget and smiled.

"Oh please, don't tell me… right below her ear, on the…"

Ashley play-slapped Megan's hand.

"That's enough out of you! My sister doesn't need to know that!"

That was what it took. Melanie laughed, smiled, and finally dropped the act of being remotely interested in homework. She collapsed onto her bed, next to Bridget. She held the pretty little girl close. She felt safe. For the first time in years, she had her sister back, had her very best friend, and felt safe around that weird redhead. She finally didn't feel the overpowering need to be perfect. She could finally simply be herself. She inhaled. She knew that this would come across as weird, but she didn't care. It was something that needed saying, and she knew she would lose her nerve.

"Megan?"

"Yo…"

Melanie swallowed.

"Answer me a question?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Don't worry. It's not math…"

Megan knew she was kidding. She let the jab slide.

"Shoot, pseudo-girlfriend…"

Melanie was speechless. After a moment, she composed herself.

"Do you really love my sister?"

The room went silent – no small feat for teenage girls. Ashley wanted to object to the offensive question, but felt Megan's hand on her arm. She went quiet.

Megan swallowed hard before speaking. Her voice broke slightly, looking across the room into Melanie Puckett's eyes.

"More than you'll ever know, Kid…"

Melanie smiled, heat rising in her cheeks.

"Good, now I don't have to hate you…"

_**FORTY MINUTES LATER…**_

Melanie felt happier than she had in ages. She counted Megan Marx as a friend – a true friend – for the first time since she was four years old. They were always friendly, but Megan had always preferred Ashley. Melanie now understood why. She was Mama. She was Uncle Freddie to her Auntie Mel, chocolate sauce to her ice cream, pickles to her smoothie. She was content, here with her girlfriend, sister, and That Girl.

"Megan, I'm really sorry for saying some of those… you know… those awful… for being so jealous of you for so long…"

Melanie blushed, embarrassed. Megan truly had no idea.

"You mean you didn't know?"

Megan chuckled. Melanie understood what her sister saw in her. She really could be quite sweet, even if she wasn't Korean.

"I always thought, you know, that you'd find a nice little nerd-boy, and we'd be all good. Damn, if I didn't misread that one…"

Both girls laughed. Melanie held Bridget Xi close. She would have it no other way, now or ever.

Ashley cuddled Megan Marx. She couldn't believe this. Her sister had actually felt the need to ask, perhaps not in so many words, what Megan's future intentions were.

Sam Puckett's voice reverberated throughout the house, even with the door shut.

_"GIRLS! DINNER!"_

There was a moment of silence before the girls began laughing all over again. It was too precious. They could hear things clearly, even several rooms away.

_"Sam! For pity's sake, you could've just walked down the hall and told them, couldn't you?"_

The Puckett twins smiled at one another. This was their life, and it would be shared with these two for the rest of their days.


	20. iCome To Terms

**iCome To Terms**

Dinner the following evening was at _The __Palomino_. It was the release party for Melanie's latest album. Her own children sat sandwiched between their respective namesakes, while Carly's twins snuggled gently in the arms of their respective partners. The blonde girl turned to her aunt and spoke in hushed tones.

"Auntie Mel, there's something I need to tell you…"

Melanie Benson was always her niece's favorite adult, due to the fact that she had inherited her name. The elder blonde just smirked. She already knew.

"Of course, Dear…"

The little blonde felt comfortable, surrounded by her family and her dearest friend in the world. When she thought about it, the fact that she'd fallen in love with Bridget was a foregone conclusion, even though she liked boys well enough. There was just something about the quiet, yet athletic Korean girl that simply set her heart on fire and told her that she was home.

She felt Bridget's hand on her leg and instantly felt warm. She completely understood how Mama made her mother feel, even after all this time together.

Freddie and Mythical Melanie stole glances at each other every so often. Even at ten, their daughter knew what those looks meant.

"Auntie Carly, are we staying with you guys tonight?"

"Not that I know of, but of course you're welcome to, Sweety, why do you ask?"

Little Sammie Benson blushed furiously.

"Mom and Daddy are being weird again…"

Sam glanced at the Nub. She couldn't help but laugh. Carly scolded her.

"Sam!"

Sam Puckett chuckled.

"Sorry, Kiddo… Once a nub, always a nub…"

Carly's little niece giggled.

The brunette spoke in hushed tones. She was clearly not amused.

_"Not the time or the place, Samantha…"_

_**AN HOUR LATER…**_

Melanie had finally finished glad-handing. Freddie came up behind her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her neck, whispering in her ear.

"Can we convince your sister to watch the kids?"

Melanie was embarrassed.

"Freddie! We're in public…"

"So?"

Carly felt the need to interrupt the moment, if for no other reason than her own emotional wellbeing. She loved Freddie and Melanie more than anything, but she knew those looks and whispers and touches. She'd pawned her girls off on Wendy and Shelby Marx enough times to know _exactly_what Freddie was doing. She threw Mythical Melanie into a tight hug, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Mel, we're all _so_ proud of you…"

Carly's voice dropped to a whisper, so only the Bensons could hear.

"…and if you guys want to be, you know, _alone_… We'll watch the kids…"

Freddie smiled. It had been such a long time since he had been the only member of the Mythical Melanie Fan Club.

_**LATER THAT EVENING AT CASA DE BENSON…**_

Carly's good girl got to her feet, leaving the rest behind, still enamored with Freddie's new tech-toy, a seventy-inch flat panel TV. She loved Uncle Freddie, but she thought her eyes were about to glaze over. She wandered into the kitchen, hoping to steal a moment with her favorite aunt.

"Auntie Mel?"

Melanie Benson knew that her niece was about to cry. She sounded exactly like Sam when Sam got all worked up, behind closed doors.

The pop star set her mug of tea down on the counter and stroked the teenager's hand, like she always used to when she was small.

"What's up, Buttercup?"

She could see the teenager's bright blue eyes struggling to contain tears, held in only by the lenses of her glasses and sheer force of will. The adult comforted the child. She knew what she was trying to say.

"Sweety, look… if this is about your little friend…"

The teenager's jaw dropped.

"Who told…?"

Mythical Melanie grinned, brushing hair from her niece's face.

"Nobody had to tell me, Baby… You look at her the same way my sister used to look at Carly… Trust me, it wasn't so hard to figure out."

The dainty little blonde smiled.

"It's not that I don't like boys, Auntie Mel…" She tried to change the subject. Melanie Benson simply smiled, chuckling softly.

"So did your mother… She just loved my sister differently. The question is, Child, does she make you happy?"

Melanie Puckett hugged her mama's famous twin tightly.

"Oh, goodness, yes…"

"Then you have your answer..."

The little girl simply stood there for a long moment, allowing herself to be held. It was then that she heard a strange question cross her aunt's lips.

"Do your parents know?"

The little girl blushed furiously. She answered in a dainty little girl voice, the likes of which Melanie hadn't heard since her niece was small.

"Yes, maam…"

"And?"

"Mama's being all weird about it… because of Ashley and… you know, the Marx girl…"

"You don't care much for her, do you, sweety?"

"Oh, I like her fine, I just wish… you know… she'd share my sister a little bit…"

Mythical Melanie knew the feeling well. In her younger days, she admittedly resented being an entire country away at her lovely private school while Carly Shay got to spend her every waking moment with Sam. She didn't resent Carly so much as she resented the situation that kept her from the sister who had protected her – at great cost – their entire childhood. She had to laugh. She loved her sister's children more than life. She never saw any distinction between Sam's children and her own. Her family was her family.

"What's funny, Auntie Mel?"

"Nothing… nothing… I just… I know how you feel…"

Carly and Sam's little princess went ashen.

"Does Uncle Freddie know?"

It was immediately clear that her meaning was lost on the little girl.

"What? Oh, heavens no… I mean I lost a lot of time with my sister and I used to hate being so far away… so I can understand what you feel… that's all. What did you think I was saying?"

The little blonde girl radiated the heat of embarrassment. Mythical Melanie hugged her and kissed the crown of her head, as she'd always done when she was small.

"It'll all be okay, sweetheart… I promise. If you ever need to talk…"

"I know, it's just… I dunno… awkward…"

Melanie knew her niece was a sensitive soul, so navigating the turbulent waters of love would be difficult enough as it was. Her present situation only further complicated things.

"Just take it a day at a time… Now let's go round up your cousins."

Carly's good girl giggled.

"Yeah, left with those two, Megan's probably giving them both tattoos or something…"

The famous singer looked to her niece nervously.

"I'm kidding, Auntie Mel… Jeez…"

The pair rejoined the rest of the family quietly. The little girl whispered in her aunt's ear before returning to the sofa and her pretty Korean girl.

"Thanks a million…"

"Anytime, Kiddo."


	21. iStep Outside My Comfort Zone

**iStep Outside My Comfort Zone**

The knob slipped in Melanie Puckett's fingers. It figures she wouldn't be able to get a grip on it, just as she couldn't get a grip on _anything_ lately. She inhaled deeply and walked into the classroom.

Except that this wasn't English class.

She had just found the strength to push on when her cell phone began to buzz. She stopped herself momentarily and looked at it. A little envelope appeared on the screen, along with the name of the sender – MOM. She quickly hit a button and began to read.

_There's nothing to be afraid of. Don't worry. I love you..._

Melanie knew her mother was right, but she was still nervous. She turned the knob and entered the classroom.

Ridgeway's GSA was the last student organization Melanie had ever considered joining, even though she knew that she should. She was absolutely not afraid of who she was, but she simply felt that this was different than being out to those who knew her best. She knew that the whole purpose of the organization was the safety that came with numbers, but that did very little to allay her fears.

She walked into what was typically her English classroom, sliding into a seat in the back, only to find Megan Marx holding court. She knew what was coming next.

"So… where's your little _girlfriend_?"

Melanie had such tunnel vision that she was completely oblivious to her sister lecturing her girlfriend. Teasing Mel at home was one thing, but this was supposed to be a safe place. Ashley slapped Megan's hand and spoke quietly, though it was obvious that the redhead was temporarily in her doghouse.

"_Just stop it… you know how hard this is for her! At my house, it's one thing… This is supposed to be a safe place for everybody…"_

Megan hurt. She figured the little nerd knew she was just picking, but, thinking for a second, she realized how it looked to everyone in the room not named Puckett. To everyone else, it appeared that Megan had it out for the defenseless little girl. She felt like an ass.

Before she could apologize, she found out that Carly and Sam's little kitten had a set of claws.

"If you must know, she's in the bathroom… Everybody's gotta go sometime…."

Ashley Puckett was torn. She loved Megan, but she deserved this. She smiled. She was proud that Mel finally stood up for herself.

Melanie sat quietly, all the while glaring in Megan's direction, several seats over. She didn't feel right until Bridget slid into the seat next to her at the back of what was usually AP English. Melanie thought of Bridget as her own delicate little flower, without whom she felt uncomfortable. She scowled at her sister's significant other until she felt Bridget's hand in hers.

"Sweety, you're all tense… what's the matter?"

"…Stupid Redhead…"

"Ah. Well, we're all supposed to be friends here… let it go…"

Melanie was still whipped up.

"…Stupid sister-stealing redhead…"

"Melanie…"

Bridget knew that Melanie's bark was by far worse than her bite – at least she thought so. Melanie had never actually bitten her before.

"Alright…"

The demure blonde grumbled.

"I'm sorry…"

Megan looked emotionally hurt. She realized that this was the result of a lifetime worth of hurt and childish put-downs, none of which she'd ever truly intended. Megan was simply a selfish little girl then, who wanted what Melanie already had. The redhead reached out and touched the blonde's wrist, solely to get her attention.

"Hey…"

It was the _'__Hey__' _of sadness, pain, and broken promises. It was the _'__Hey__'_ of regret.

Ashley's twin hissed at her, much like Freddie and Melanie's cat used to.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that…"

Megan could see tears welling up in the recesses of those pretty blue eyes, identical to the ones she'd loved forever. It no longer mattered that they were in public.

The little Puckett girl tried to speak, barely above a whisper. She was still cognizant of the fact that there were thirty-some-odd other people in the room.

"I don't wanna hate you…"

Bridget scolded her gently.

"Melanie…"

The little blonde paused and corrected herself.

"That's not what I… I mean… I want to like you… you're actually kinda cool…"

She forced a smile. Megan grinned back at her, showcasing the healing split in her lower lip.

"You're not half-bad yourself, Cupcake…"

Melanie blushed. She felt incredibly awkward, not because of this come-to-Jesus moment with her sister's girlfriend, but the fact that the student organization for kids like her was led by her two favorite teachers. The fact that her AP English teacher and her Spanish teacher loved one another was a fact hidden in plain sight. Very few people put two and _dos_ together, unless, of course, you were a tad bit nosy and happened to notice the framed photograph tucked just slightly out of the way on Ms. Merrow's desk.

Melanie felt her insides unclench. She had had no idea that there were so many kids in school who felt and thought the same way she did. Glancing around the room, Melanie noticed a muscular sophomore boy that she remembered was on the football team, as well as being in her art class first semester.

She knew she'd make new friends here, however awkward it might be initially. It felt okay.

_**BACK HOME ON MERCER ISLAND…**_

Carly had asked Wendy over, to get her critical artistic opinion on some interior design Carly hoped to tackle sometime in the near future. The talk, ultimately wound its way around to their daughters' burgeoning romantic interest in one another.

"Does it kind of weird you out, Wendy? I mean… they grew up together…"

"So did you and Sam. Speaking of which, since we're both adults, you do realize that I was in love with Sam since junior high, right?"

Carly went numb.

"Wait… what did you say?"

Wendy blushed.

"I… Jesus, didn't you know?"

Carly was slack-jawed.

"I said _was_, Carly, past tense. You two belong together, like I belong with Shelby. The truth is, I saw in Sam everything I later found in Shelby…"

Carly's brain snapped back into gear.

"I… Wendy… I'm sorry, I… my doctor says that…"

"I get it, Carly. You never saw it… and to answer your question, no, I'm not a hundred percent okay with it, but that's because I'm a mom, you know. It'll be weird for a while, but I'd venture a guess that we're stuck with each other, aren't we?"

The former Carly Shay smiled. Nothing would make her happier. Her friends were her friends. The notion of them becoming family gave her butterflies, but it paled in comparison to thoughts of her little girl's happiness.


	22. iClear The Air

**iClear The Air**

Sam's private office line rang at _Il __Terrazzo __Carmine_.

"Il Terrazzo Carmine…"

"_Sam…"_

This couldn't be good.

"What goes on, Cupcake?"

Carly suffered from a severe case of Word Vomit. She told Sam verbatim what Wendy had said. Sam, for her part, burst into a peal of goofy laughter.

"Seriously, you didn't know that, Carls? Really, you should've paid better attention. My big mistake, I think, was filling her bra with pudding and sticking it in her parents' freezer that time…"

Carly laughed. She loved when Sam was silly.

"_You're so stupid sometimes, you know that?"_

"See you when I get home, Babe…"

Sam blew a kiss into the phone and hung up.

Within a minute, the phone rang again.

"Il Terrazzo Carmine… Oh, hey, Wendy… Yeah huh… Oky Dokey… Will there be ham?"

Sam didn't know what Wendy was playing at, but if she was doing the cooking, Sam was willing to show up.

_**LATER THAT EVENING…**_

The driveway at the Marx residence was packed. Sam had come directly from the restaurant, while Carly had packed up her car with two teenagers and headed over as soon as they'd arrived home from school. Ashley, of course, had gone directly to the Marx home with Megan. Melanie grumbled from the back seat.

"Do I hafta be here?"

Carly didn't expect this from her good girl.

"Yes you do, young lady… Megan's parents invited us to dinner for a reason, so, if you can, try to enjoy yourself…"

That wouldn't be a problem. Tiny little Korean fingers tangling themselves in hers would see to that.

"Missus Puckett, are you sure it's okay that I'm here?"

Carly turned, glancing into the back seat, smiling at the little girl.

"Of course, Dear… Wendy made a point of inviting you. It's pretty apparent that they expected you…"

The little girl blushed.

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

Shelby greeted everyone with smiles and hugs as they came through the front door. Ashley came down the hall with Megan, straight from the fighter's bedroom. Megan called out the moment that she saw Melanie Puckett in the foyer.

"Yo… Mel, hang on a second…"

Megan rounded on the fragile blonde, wrapping her into a bear hug and lifting her clear off the floor.

"Bridget…. Mommy….!"

The fighter spoke quietly to her. She didn't want this moment to be any more awkward than it already was.

"Look, I know I'm a bit of a screw-up, and I know I bust your chops a little bit too much, and I'm sorry… I… just… ya know… We can be friends, right?"

"If you put me down, you big, bumbling ox!"

Megan took no offense. She kind of deserved that. She set the little girl back on her feet, now speaking normally to her.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I promise I won't treat you like that anymore…"

Little Bridget Xi injected herself into the situation, fully intent on sticking up for her best friend, now her partner.

"You'd better not…"

Megan rolled her eyes at the dainty Asian girl.

"Like I'm scared of you… I could eat you for breakfast…"

Megan paused, then tousled the girl's dark hair.

"I'm kidding, alright…"

Bridget knew. She smiled.

Ashley hung back a moment, waiting for the bottleneck to clear up before walking up to her mother and sister. She kissed Carly's cheek gently.

"Love you, Mommy…"

After a brief moment, she approached her sister.

"You know her bark is a whole lot worse than her bite…"

Melanie smirked at her twin sister. She felt snarky.

"Oh, and you'd know all about her bites, I'll bet…"

Melanie's eyes had fixed on that mark her sister was furiously trying to hide under her black turtleneck.

Ashley whispered.

"Shut up!"

Melanie smiled, turning an imaginary key, locking her lips shut.

_**A SHORT WHILE LATER…**_

Wendy had whipped up an astounding little dinner party in an incredibly scant number of hours. She wanted to, of course, but it was at Shelby's insistence. The beautiful redhead raised a glass to all assembled company and began to speak.

"Everybody…"

The words died in her chest. Shelby jumped in, knowing fully well what Wendy had intended to say.

"What Wendy wants to say…" Shelby began, "…is that you're all here because, well, we love you guys, and…um… Honey…?"

Wendy swallowed hard, knowing that she needed to say what was on her mind.

"Well… We know it's been kind of awkward for everyone concerned lately…"

She shot Carly a quick sidelong glance. That was all that needed saying.

"Well… um… Shelby and I wanted everybody to know that we're… well…. expecting… and…"

Megan's fork clattered to her plate.

"Wait… you're Huh? That's… you're so…. Couldn't you people just get a dog?"

Across the table, Melanie Puckett let out a joyful giggle and clapped her hands like a little girl.

Sam raised her eyebrow.

"When your mother and I talked…"

Melanie interrupted.

"It's different… Now I don't have to do diapers…"

Everyone laughed, even Megan, who was busy looking embarrassed. The fighter looked to her mother. Wendy sensed the question her daughter's eyes seemed to send.

"The answer is Yes, my dear… but we'll talk about that later."

Everyone in the room, save for Shelby and young Ashley Puckett, was clueless.

Across the table, Megan noticed her girlfriend's twin whispering to Bridget Xi. Earlier today, this would have been grounds for some snippy little comment or some rude little joke, but no more. Megan had enough on her mind right now. She started training for her first title defense next week, with a fight date coming up before the end of the year. She felt her girlfriend squeeze her hand gently in her lap. Ashley rested her head on Megan's shoulder.

"It's okay, Champ… I'm right here…"

_**TWO HOURS LATER…**_

Everyone was ready to leave. Melanie quietly made her way down the hall and quietly knocked on the partially closed bedroom door.

"Come in…"

Melanie pushed the door open slightly. Megan looked up from her bed to see the pretty blonde with glasses in her doorway.

"You come here to gloat, tease me or something?"

Melanie looked right through the big, tough redhead. She knew that she was just like her sister – all big and bad on the outside, soft and gooey on the inside.

"Do you just love to hear yourself talk?"

Megan shut up. She figured she deserved that. She let her girlfriend's twin say her piece as she stepped further into the room and shut the door quietly behind her.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm done with this – all this petty bullshit squabbling that's been going on with us since forever… We can settle on joint custody of my sister, can't we?"

Megan laughed.

"Sure…"

Melanie smiled.

"Hug?"

The CFC champion bounded to her feet and drew the little girl close.

"Truce?"

The little blonde giggled in the redhead's muscular embrace.

"Truce, you sister-stealing meathead…"

Megan blushed. They'd always pick on each other, but this was okay. They could be friends now, at long last.


	23. iGet In A Funk

**iGet In A Funk**

Carly unlocked the front door to the house, with Sam and the kids bringing up the rear. They were barely through the door before the blonde lectured her daughter.

"What are you pouting for?"

"Miss her…"

Sam rolled her eyes. Carly knew by the tone of her voice.

"Oh, for the love of Chizz…"

"Samantha!"

The normally good twin snickered. Her sister completely misread the situation.

"What's so funny? You've got _her_ with you…"

Sam Puckett did not like this one bit. She gave her daughter an ice cold look.

"Watch your mouth, young lady… What were we supposed to do? Let her go back to an empty apartment while her mother's out of town?"

"No, Mama… but… she couldn't have stayed with Uncle Freddie and Auntie Mel?"

Sweet Melanie Puckett felt badly for her sister. Bridget Xi felt equally as bad. She spoke up in a timid voice, as though she was afraid that her girlfriend's sister might hit her.

"I'm sorry… I know you miss your girlfriend, and I really… I don't mean to impose…"

There was something about the sweet Korean girl that melted her heart. Ashley knew what it was about her that sent her sister into a tizzy. She was simply throwing herself a pity party and it wasn't fair.

"Dammit…"

Sam rapped her daughter on the knuckles gently.

"Language…"

"I… look, I'm sorry. I know I'm being a complete nub, but… you know…"

Bridget smiled at her.

"Yeah, I get it…"

Carly gently pulled Sam away from the girls, in the general direction of the kitchen. She spoke to her wife in a quiet voice, just a shade above a whisper.

"Sam… leave them alone, they've been through enough for one day."

"But Carls, like we really need another kid around here? Between this one and Shelby's kid, they eat us out of house and home on a weekly basis…"

Carly shot her partner a hard look, raising one eyebrow.

"Really? You wanna go there? I have no idea what that must be like, Sam…"

Sam Puckett smirked, laughing ever so slightly. She leaned close and pecked Carly gently on the cheek, all the while backing her into the kitchen countertop.

"I love you, Carly… I don't know how you put up with me for so long, but thank you for everything…"

The tender moment was shattered by their daughter calling to them. Ashley was like Sam in so very many ways.

"We can hear you, ya know… If you're going to get all mushy, could ya at least wait until we're in bed?"

Carly found this completely hilarious, but Sam wanted to assert her authority as the alpha dog in this pack.

"Ya wanna be grounded for til college again, Little Girl? Keep it up…"

Ashley's bravado got knocked down a few hundred pegs. This wasn't a fight she could win and she knew it.

"No maam… I'll just…"

Her sister finished the thought.

"She'll hush now…"

_**A SHORT TIME LATER…**_

Ashley Puckett was kicking herself. She shouldn't have spoken to her Mama the way she had. She hated it. She felt her insides twisted up for no good reason. It took her quiet, bookish little sister to talk sense into her.

"Just let it go, Ash. It's no big thing… Mom didn't care. You're not in trouble, and if you were, there were extenuating circumstances…"

Ashley was over-wrought. Her brain hurt. She couldn't think straight. She missed Megan too much.

"Yeah, maybe, whatever… I don't feel good… I'm going to take a shower…"

Bridget Xi stuck her two cents in, polite as ever.

"We'll be here if you want to talk..."

Ashley appreciated the little Asian girl's offer, but doubted she would take it up.

"Thanks, but I don't know if you two would be able to, ya know, help much…"

With that, Carly and Sam's depressed little girl turned on her heel, ready to head for the bathroom down the hall, before her sister spoke up again. It was a playful little dig. It wasn't meant to hurt, but to get Ashley to lighten up for two seconds.

"Have fun in your wet dirt…"

Her back turned, Ashley cracked a smile.

"Whatever…"

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER…**_

Ashley Puckett exited the hall bathroom – the one she shared with her sister – dressed for bed. She split the difference between her parents. She wasn't quite as girly as Carly, though she wasn't as butch as Sam could be either. A t-shirt over her flannel pajama pants was comfy enough. Her long blonde locks wrapped safely under a towel, she re-entered her shared bedroom and promptly lost her mind.

From the doorway, she had a clear view of the entire room. She knew what she was seeing, but it wouldn't process all the way through her brain. Unable to help herself, Ashley completely de-evolved into her mother, the former Carly Shay, completely with girly hand-flapping, mindless babble, and what certainly sounded like goat noises. She ran from her bedroom into the living room, all the while having a complete fit.

"Ewww! Ewww! Ewww! Nerd Love…."

Carly nonchalantly set her magazine down on the coffee table. She raised an eyebrow at her daughter, clearly amused.

"So? You're allowed to love somebody, but your sister isn't?"

Ashley was taken aback, but found it funny just the same.

"No, Mommy… but… they were all kissy-face…"

Carly smiled.

"Sweety, you're overreacting…"

Ashley really didn't care. She knew she wasn't being rational, but she simply needed to vent.

"Mom, that's not… I don't really care… I just… whatever…"

Carly completely understood. Ashley was still – and would always be – her little girl. She wanted her to relax. She held out her arms.

"Come here already…"

Ashley scurried across the floor in her bare feet, wrapping Carly in her arms. It took a long moment before the look on her mother's face fully registered. She never saw what Carly saw. The voice did it all.

"Hey… Miss me?"

Carly could hear Sam bellowing from the shower in the master bedroom.

"Oh for the love of Christ, Carlotta! Can I _PLEASE _put bars on the windows?"

Carly flushed, both embarrassed by her wife and happy for her girls.

"Samantha, please… settle down, get dressed, and get out here…"

Carly smirked at her daughter, shooting a happy look over her little girl's shoulder to Megan Marx.

"Good evening, Megan… Do you parents know you're here?"

"Ummm…."

Carly smirked.

"It's fine… I'll let them know you're here. You two can settle into the guest room… just leave the door open…"

Ashley kissed Carly on the cheek, turned, and ran to Megan. Carly called to her daughter, loud enough to be heard, but quietly enough so that Sam couldn't hear halfway through the house.

"I'll worry about your Mama… but just behave, alright?"

Ashley shot her mother a coy look.

"Love you, Mom…"


	24. iSettle In For The Night

**iSettle In For The Night**

Sam slid into bed next to Carly, allowing the brunette to snake her arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you, Sam… You're handling everything really well…"

Sam didn't want to handle this _really well_. She wanted to pitch a holy fit, stamp, scream and cry and generally cause a scene. She whined to her partner in her soft, playful bedroom voice.

"But _Carls_…"

"Samantha…"

Carly gently stroked the blonde's hand. She'd known and loved Sam Puckett long enough to know what was really going on here. She didn't relinquish control – of anything – without a fight. The brunette spoke in soft, even, airy breaths.

"Honey, it'll be okay… They aren't babies anymore. We need to be supportive of what _they_ want and who _they_ want to be…"

Sam wasn't intractable. She knew that things were changing – that her girls weren't toddlers anymore – but that didn't mean that she liked it.

"I get that, Cupcake… but what if…"

Carly didn't like hypotheticals, but she knew how Sam's mind worked. She didn't want to think about it either, but she knew she had to give it voice. Sam had protected her for years. Now, it was Carly's turn to be strong. Sam was being foolish and Carly wasn't above knocking her precious little wife in the head if she felt Sam needed it.

"Then we stand by them and go from there, Sam, but my gut feeling is that this'll all be okay."

Sam's cheeks softened, the tension falling away. She smiled, laughing quietly.

"What do you know about guts? You're my soft, sweet little Cupcake, Cupcake…"

Carly blushed.

"Military brat, remember?"

Sam leaned in and kissed her.

"Carls? Shut up…"

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER…**_

Things had started out the right way, but had progressively gone off the rails. Carly wanted them to have a serious adult discussion, but Sam's lips and fingers had other plans.

"Sammm…"

The blonde shot her partner a sweet puppy dog look.

"What, Cupcake? Can't Mama love you a little bit?"

Carly caught her breath.

"Mama can love me all she wants, but we need to talk about this first…"

Sam Puckett hated frank, adult discussions. They were so… adult. She swallowed and looked to Carly, her eyes gentle. She was ready to be a grown-up.

"Alright, Cupcake… Fair enough…"

Carly's thumb found the lines cut into Sam's back. They no longer hurt. Sam no longer had any qualms about being touched. Carly began speaking quietly, tenderly. She knew Sam was hurting inside, but was too bullheaded to admit it.

"Honey…"

Sam simply looked at her. Carly continued.

"Really, Sam… about what happened tonight… talk to me."

Sam was completely fucking uncomfortable. She did the only thing she knew. She leaned in close.

Carly pulled away.

"No… No Cupcake lovin' until you talk to me, Samantha…"

Sam whined. She sounded like a little girl. Under other circumstances, Carly would've admitted that this was adorable and given in.

"Talk to me, Beautiful…"

Sam loved her more than life, but this was still awkward, even after all these years. Sam Puckett still had a hard time dealing with her own feelings.

"Carls…"

It was a start. Carly'd gotten her all wound up. She simply let Sam go.

"Cupcake, I mean… Shelby and Wendy…"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm happy for them, dammit, but… ya know…"

"Sam, they're our oldest friends…"

Sam turned bright red.

"I know… but… I mean, really? It's a little hard for me to picture Shelby all… ya know… knocked up…"

Carly bristled. Her wife could be so crude.

"Sam!"

Sam shrugged.

"Sorry, Kid… but… ya know…"

Carly smirked. It was typical Sam. Crude and crass, but she loved her anyway.

"Okay… Moving on…"

Sam chuckled. Carly continued, sweetly.

"Sweety, you really have to realize that our girls aren't little girls anymore…"

"Carls, I know, but…"

Carly interrupted.

"Sam they're happy…"

"I know that, Cupcake… but what if it's, ya know, puppy love?"

Carly stared Sam down. She was serious as a heart attack.

"Trust me, it isn't."

Sam looked mixed up and disoriented. Carly knew that the truth was beginning to sink in. She drew her precious blonde close, kissing her forehead. She knew that Sam understood, without going into too many of the details. She'd allow her beautiful wife to hang on to the delusion of their girls as downy innocents for a little while longer. She thought it was best that way.

"Okay… Enough talky-talky…. Who wants some Cupcake Love?"

Carly was being sweet, gentle, and playful, all to bring out that side in her partner. Behind closed doors, Sam was always very much in control, calling the shots. Tonight, Carly wanted Sam to let go. Tonight, it needed to be about peace and quiet and romance. Carly kissed Sam, moving slowly downward from the crown of her head, over her cheeks, to her neck.

"I love you…"

Sam had gone momentarily stupid.

"Uh huh…"

Carly's mouth darted to the blonde's neck, making a gentle sucking sound on that place that she knew so well.

"Who loves Carly?"

Sam was still very much spaced out.

"Uh huh…"

The brunette did all she could not to laugh. That would've killed the mood.

_**LATE EVENING / EARLY MORNING…**_

It'd been months since things had been like this. Carly kissed and explored Sam's body as though it were their very first time together. Sam responded in kind. She'd forgotten that Carly could be this wonderful. She simply lay there and relished the attention. She realized tonight that she'd been wound up far too tightly and needed the warmth and release that life with Carly offered. It was two-thirty in the morning before the need for sleep finally outweighed the desire for her partner. Sam Puckett fell fast asleep in the brunette's slight arms.

_**SEVEN O'CLOCK THE NEXT MORNING…**_

Sam snuggled gently into her wife. Even in their mid-thirties with teenagers of their own, Carly and Sam hadn't outgrown The Dingo Channel. They were watching a silly little teen comedy, featuring a blended family – two brothers and one very evil little girl.

Sam burst out laughing.

"Whoa! So much evil… in such a little girl… Wonder how much they're paying Pam for my childhood stories…"

Carly playfully shoved Sam in the head.

"You stupid meat stick… I love you so much…"

Sam chuckled for a second, before her face went expressionless and blank. Carly turned to her, slightly scared.

"What's the matter, Honey?"

Sam cocked her head, like a dog tracking a scent.

"Did you just hear what I think I just heard?"

Carly had no idea, but then she heard it again. Sam was right. Carly turned to her love, immediately doing damage control.

"Now… Sam… Honey…. Please… Sweety… don't get all whipped up…"

It was too late. Carly knew breakfast was going to get awkward this morning.


	25. iGet Heartsick

**iGet Heartsick**

Mercifully, the Puckett sisters had survived another week of school without incident. Sam hadn't looked happy that morning, but she'd let it pass, after much cajoling from Carly.

Ashley slammed her locker door a bit harder than necessary. Something had clearly crawled under her skin and died. It took her quiet, slightly nerdy sister to put her back on an even keel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… What's wrong?"

Ashley gritted her teeth and slammed her fist into the locker door, causing her sister to jump slightly. Melanie knew better than to ask questions. She instinctually had the answers anyhow. She answered her own questions instead.

"Ah. Girlfriend issues, okay…"

Ashley wanted to cry, but knew that she couldn't. She knew that her sister's heart was in the right place. It was always in the right place.

"Shut up, don't wanna talk about it…"

With no one seeing, Melanie Puckett took her sister's hand, just as she did when they were little girls. She would comfort her sister regardless of what Ashley wanted. She knew her sister to be like Mama – too proud for her own damn good. Neither of them would ask for help, no matter how badly they needed it.

"Look… come on out with Bridget and me after school…"

Ashley was hurting. She didn't mean to snap at her sister. There wasn't a hurtful bone in her body – not towards her twin sister – but the words simply came out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to. It was just word vomit.

"Yeah, like I wanna be the weird third wheel in your girly little love parade…."

Melanie sniffled ever so slightly, recoiling in irrational fear. That was all it took for Ashley Puckett to realize what a selfish little girl she was being. She knew exactly how her behavior had come across. She spoke barely above a whisper. She knew that her peers wouldn't – couldn't – understand.

"Sweety, look… I… I didn't mean that…"

Melanie knew. She decided to play the part of a Mean Girl too, no matter that she could never be one.

"Yeah, just like all those things you say in your sleep… You keep me up all night with that…"

Ashley went white as a sheet. Melanie grinned.

"Just swallow your goddamned pride and be seen with me in public for once in your life…"

Ashley relented. She loved her sister and she knew that Mel wanted what was best for her.

"Fine, I'll come out with you and the little egg roll…"

Melanie popped her sister hard upside the head.

"Stop it… How many times have I got to tell you? She's Korean, dammit, not Chinese…"

Ashley smirked. That hadn't hurt. Not really…

"What's the difference?" she asked, as Melanie led her away from the lockers and towards the ladies' room.

"The _difference_…" Melanie began, through gritted teeth, "…is roughly two hundred and thirty point seven miles… and besides that, you sound like a racist, and I know you're not…"

Ashley turned red.

"Jeez, kid, just teasin'… I just… besides…"

Melanie knew exactly besides _what_. She leaned in and whispered quietly in her sister's ear.

"I know, but you sound like that idiot farmgirl from Mom's show…"

Ashley chuckled. Maybe she did, but her sister got the point, in the only way she knew how to make it. The little Korean girl was nice and sweet, everything her sister deserved. She'd never say it out loud or in public, but she loved the girl as much as her sister did, albeit differently.

_**LATER, ACROSS TOWN…**_

The three girls sat in a secluded booth at Melanie and Bridget's favorite restaurant. The tiny girl spoke Korean to the older woman who had just left in the direction of the kitchen. Ashley Puckett began to grumble. She still felt like pouting.

"This is so stupid… We could've gone anywhere…"

Bridget looked hurt. Melanie dropped the pretty girl's hand and slapped her sister's across the table instead.

"Oh, would you just stop it and tell us what happened already?"

Ashley swallowed hard. Her brain just wasn't working right, she was just all whipped up. She looked hard in Bridget's direction, locking her blue eyes on the pretty Asian girl's dark ones.

"Look, I didn't mean any offense, I'm just in a bit of…"

Bridget chimed in.

"You're in a mood. None taken… You _do_ realize I'm not going to judge you, right?"

Ashley smiled. She liked this girl, despite having given her and Melanie such a hard time. She also had no idea how the girl's grandparents could run this restaurant all by themselves.

Ashley's mouth hung open slightly. Bridget smirked and spoke.

"Eat your soup. It'll get cold…"

Melanie chuckled quietly to herself.

"Sweety…"

"What?"

Ashley swallowed a spoonful of soup. She was coming undone inside. She was thankful for everything her sister had done. She locked eyes with Melanie.

"I love you, you know…"

Melanie Puckett patted her sister's hand across the table.

"Naturally. Now what's really going on with you and What's-Her-Name?"

Everything finally became clear. Her sister and the little Korean girl were here to help.

_**A SHORT TIME LATER…**_

Ashley dabbed her eyes with a napkin. Bridget fussed at her.

"Oh goodness! Did you stop and consider that just _maybe_ you're over-thinking this just a little bit?"

Ashley sniffled.

"But… but…"

Melanie chimed in.

"She's right, Cupcake…"

Ashley couldn't help but chuckle. As whipped up as she was, tears wouldn't help the situation any, and her sister clearly wanted her to relax, even though that seemed impossible now. She simply talked to Melanie – spoke from the heart – and let that be that.

"Alright… alright… whatever… Look, her title defense is coming up and…"

"… And you don't want her to get hurt… We get that…"

For being the quiet one, her sister was developing a very loud personality, so far as Ashley was concerned. She didn't really give a goddamn, anyway, though. The little nerd was prying into her personal business because she cared.

"Do you _have_ to do that? Must you _always_ interrupt? I thought I was talking…"

A chopstick clattered to Melanie's plate.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine… whatever… Anyways, yeah, so I'm… I'm…"

Ashley tossed her own chopsticks down in frustration. Bridget interrupted one final time, thinking she had the answer to the problem.

"You're scared for her, aren't you? Well that makes sense, especially considering what she does… It'd be weird if you weren't scared for her. I mean, heck, I get scared at school, just knowing that people know we're together…"

Bridget squeezed Melanie's hand gently. The other Puckett twin blushed. Ashley went with sarcasm. It seemed to fit the occasion.

"Well, isn't that just ducky?"

Bridget giggled.

"No… Technically, that's pickled squid…"

Ashley chewed much slower now. The little Asian girl could be a pain in the ass, but, on the other hand, she was sweet, in her own way. Bridget turned away from the group, yelling toward the kitchen. Melanie had learned enough Korean to know what was going on and blushed furiously. Moments later, a tall young man, whom Melanie recognized as Bridget's cousin, exited the kitchen, clearly leading someone who was following closely behind him. Ashley was still having a hard time, having only recently learned exactly what she'd spent the last twenty minutes eating. She'd shut her eyes tight, hoping that not having to look at her food would make it taste better. Melanie laughed. Her big, strong sister could be such a girl sometimes.

"Oh, for goodness sakes… Would you just open your eyes already? It isn't going to bite you…"

Ashley Puckett felt stupid and opened her eyes. She thought she was going to go insane.

"That stuff won't bite you, but I might…"

Megan Marx had sidled her way into the booth, separated from her partner by fractions of an inch. She had missed her immensely.

"Look, next time you want to fight with me about something, at least let me know what we're fighting about before you get all whipped up, go all girly, and stomp off in a huff with these two… Your sister called and told me what she figured was going on… and… what can I say? I missed you…"

Ashley felt near tears as she looked from Bridget to her sister.

"You… did… for me?"

Melanie nodded, immensely proud of herself.

"Yeah-huh… because, as hard a time as you give me, you belong with her. You do weird things for each other, just like…"

Bridget smirked and patted Melanie's hand.

"They get it, Sweety…"


	26. iDo You A Favor

**iDo You A Favor**

Later that evening, Carly and Sam had hoped to enjoy some _'alone time'_, as the twins and their respective halves had come home, been handed cash, and were shooed away again. Carly snuggled comfortably under the blanket on the sofa. Sam putzed around in the kitchen, preparing their popcorn.

"Honey? How long on the popcorn?"

Sam continued working in the kitchen, her beloved drowned out by the popcorn popper. All of a sudden, Sam's phone began ringing.

"Oh, Dammit!"

"Language, Samantha!"

"Not you, Cupcake…"

Immediately taking notice of the Caller ID, Sam decided to have a little bit of fun.

"Sam Puckett Legal Defense Fund…."

There was a peal of laughter on the opposite end of the line.

"What's up, Champ? What can I do ya for?"

In the other room, Carly only picked up her partner's last comment and yelled.

"You're not doing anyone who isn't already your Cupcake, Samantha…."

Sam laughed, shouting back towards the living room.

"Yes dear…"

The blonde turned her attention back to the phone call and Shelby Marx.

"Alright, what's shakin', Shelby?"

Sam couldn't believe her ears. She answered deliberately slowly, to be sure she'd heard correctly.

"Come again? Uh…. Huh…. Um…. Yeah… No, I understand…."

Sam's voice dropped to a whisper.

"You realize that the wife will kill me…"

Carly spoke up from the other room. She didn't sound like herself. Sam knew what that meant.

"Oh Chizz… I gotta go… Carly's having one of her… nevermind… she's all…whatever… call you tomorrow…"

_**BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM, ON THE SOFA…**_

Carly was in the midst of a mild panic attack when Sam cuddled her and began to explain.

"_Mehhhh!"_

"Look at me, Carlotta…"

Carly did, but it didn't help.

"_Mehhhh…_"

"Cupcake, you don't understand… I was on the phone with Shelby."

"_Mehhhh?_"

Sam felt that she needed to clarify.

"You know, Cupcake… our friend… the one who married Wendy… Almost kicked you in the head that time?"

Carly sounded more like herself again.

"I know who Shelby is!"

It took the couple a moment to realize that the twins had just come home. They were immediately concerned for Carly. Ashley clung tightly to Megan's waist, while Bridget, mildly confused, leaned in to ask Melanie a question.

"Why does your Mom sound all…. I dunno… sheepy?"

Sam shot the pretty Korean girl a look. Even though she wasn't looking her daughter in the eye, it was clear that her words were meant for Melanie, too.

"You two, go…"

Ashley and Megan began to follow suit, following the little Asian girl down the hallway to the shared bedroom. The tone of Sam's voice was clipped and serious as a heart attack.

"You two stay…"

Ashley was frazzled.

"Mama, I can explain, really…"

Sam looked at her daughter, raised an eyebrow, and grinned.

"Rule one here, Kid… Don't tell on yourself unless you know for a fact that you're in trouble…"

"Wait… what?"

Melanie giggled to herself halfway down the hall.

"_Grounded for Til College_…"

"Shut it!"

Sam looked from one girl to the other.

"I said Sit!"

The girls scrambled for free sofa space as Sam held Carly close, gently rocking her.

"It's alright, Carls… Everything's okay, really…"

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

Carly was calm again. Sam began to speak.

"Look, you two, I don't know what you're so jumpy about and right now I don't care."

Ashley exhaled.

"…That doesn't mean we won't talk later, Little Girl…"

Carly took her daughter's hand. It'd all be okay.

Sam grumbled to herself. She was trying to find the words to say that would smooth everything out and make it all okay. Her loyalties ran deep, and loyalty – when you were Carmine's niece – meant something different entirely. She had to balance her responsibilities to all parties concerned. She looked to Carly first.

"You got my back, Cupcake?"

Carly smiled.

"Do I have a choice?"

Sam laughed.

"Probably not so much, but still…"

"You know it…"

Ashley chuckled. She had amazing parents.

"You two are so weird…"

Sam shot her daughter a look. This one wasn't so hard. In fact, Ashley could see playful whimsy behind Mama's eyes. Her Mama wasn't the hard-ass she pretended to be. Ashley watched Mama's mouth. She noticed the corners of her mouth curling into a gentle, proud smile.

"You…"

Ashley tried to keep her composure and not laugh.

"Yes, maam?"

"If I ask you to do something for me, I can trust you've got my back too, right?"

Ashley caught a hint of a smile around Sam's mouth.

"Oh, yes maam…"

Sam looked to Megan Marx. Her eyes were again steely and harsh.

"…And you…"

Megan nodded.

"I expect you to focus, alright? If not, I promise you, you have no idea what you're in for… I'm worse than any nightmare you've ever dreamed, Little Girl…"

Megan immediately got defensive. It was absolutely the wrong move.

"You can't talk to me that way…"

Sam smirked.

"Oh, but I can, Child… As of twenty minutes ago, I'm your new trainer, given your mom's, ya know, condition…"

The color momentarily drained out of Megan's face. Sam continued.

"I'm not going to break you… I'm just going to make you the absolute best you can be…"

Megan scoffed, only to earn a hard look from Carly.

"Trust her… She's tougher than your Mama ever was…"

Ashley was beyond embarrassed, but she – strangely – felt better knowing that Sam would be training Megan for the upcoming fight. She knew Mama's hands meant safety.

"Mama, may we… um…?"

"Yeah, go ahead and go… Shoo..."

As soon as the girls were halfway down the hall, Carly leaned over and kissed Sam fully on the mouth.

"I'm so proud of you… You handled that like a grown-up…"

Sam turned her head, calling down the hallway after Ashley and Megan.

"Door stays open, young lady!"

Carly chuckled to herself.

"So much for that…"

Sam shrugged.

"I tried, Cupcake, I tried…"

Carly snuggled close to her, anxious to start _'Grown-up Alone Time'_ over again – this time without interruptions or sheep noises.

"I know you did, Sam. I'm sorry about before. Can we just start over?"

Sam kissed Carly gently.

"Forgiven, forgotten, Cupcake… Now, come here and give Mama some sugar…"

It was awkward, but as Sam drew the blanket around them on the sofa, it felt like old times. She was happy that her little girls were grown up enough to allow them time together and be cool about it.

Carly kissed Sam's neck.

"I love you, Sam… more than I can say…"


	27. iHearttoHeart

**iHeart-to-Heart**

Sam lay in bed that night, sore and exhausted from the day she'd had. The restaurant business was hard, but it was her life; she loved _Il Terrazzo Carmine_ more than anything in the world. She groaned as her knotted-up shoulder muscle attempted to stretch. She was thankful – albeit briefly – that Carly had already dozed off. She loved listening to the sounds of Sleeping Cupcake.

For the second time that night, Sam's cell phone went off unexpectedly. It skittered across the night table on her side of the bed. She cursed under her breath. She could see the Caller ID.

"Whaddaya want, Princess?"

It was late and Sam was cranky. It was the best that Missus FredNub could hope for. Her voice, by contrast, was soft and gentle. She simply was who she was.

"You're scared, aren't you? I know you are… I can tell…"

"What the hell are you squawking about?"

Sam let it go, choosing to answer questions with questions. She and her sister were closer than they ever were. They hadn't fought in years – not for real – and Sam didn't intend to start any time soon.

"I know you… Identical, remember?"

Melanie paused for a moment. It was eerie how in-tune she was with her sister's inner vibrations.

"Samantha, I love you…

Sam loved her twin too. It had gotten much more comfortable to hear with age, but she was tired and wanted this day over. She couldn't help herself.

"…And don't you roll your eyes at me, Samantha!"

The blonde couldn't help but laugh.

"Psychic bond, remember? I told you… now, tell me what's eating you. I won't let you go to bed until you tell me, I promise you…"

Sam whined, still very much a little girl, so far as her sister was concerned.

"You flippin' hurt my brain…"

Melanie chuckled. They made small talk. They relished this time – the hour or two a night when they talked. They'd done it for years, either over tea in one another's kitchens or by phone. They hadn't missed a nightly talk in years.

"Sam, I know you worry, but you need to let it go… Despite what you might think, Little Sister, you can't carry the weight of the entire world on your back…"

Sam exhaled. She was fit to be tied. It felt like she was carrying the world on her back – that everyone wanted a piece of her, for one reason or another – all the time.

"Whatever you're stressing out over, Samantha, I _guarantee_ you, it's nothing. Spend a week in my world and then we'll compare notes…"

Sam conceded the point. She adored her super-talented, famous sister. She'd never come right out and said it, but she knew that Melanie knew. Their relationship was complicated, to say the least, but Sam knew that, save Carly, her sister was the one person who would do anything under the sun for her, no questions asked.

Sam exhaled a second time. The events of the day, to say nothing of the past few weeks, were weighing on her.

"It's these goddamn kids…"

Melanie knew Sam loved them. She'd gone over, above, and beyond the call of duty as a parent with those two. It had been Sam who had doted on pregnant Carly. It had been Sam that had held back pretty blonde hair during childhood bouts of flu and applied calamine lotion to chicken pox. When classmates sent the girls home in tears for the sin of having two moms, it was Sam, through the muscle of Carmine's crew, who sent a message. There wasn't anything Sam Puckett wouldn't do for her babies, even though they were far from babies these days.

"These, kids, Mel… I just don't know…"

"Samantha, they just love differently… um… I mean… the same as… I mean… I don't know what I mean, now that you've gotten me all confused!"

Sam laughed. Score one for Mama.

"It's not that. I know I'm in no position to be hatin' on Q… but, I mean, damn… why did it have to be Shelby's freakin' kid?"

Melanie turned it around. She wouldn't call her sister a hypocrite outright. That'd just be stupid.

"Why did it have to be Carly, Samantha?"

"Wai … Huh?"

Melanie made her point again.

"Why did it have to be Carly? Why was she so special?"

Sam finally got her sister's point.

"…Because she's my Cupcake. She always was…"

"Well, Sam… maybe that's how Ashley's always felt about Megan… I know for a fact that that's how Mel feels about Bridget, but she wasn't entirely comfortable talking to you and Carly about it…"

Sam's stomach did a flip. She knew her quiet little one kept things close to the vest, but her girls had always been raised with an open-door policy. Sam and Carly were there to talk, any time of day or night, for any reason whatsoever. Melanie continued, recounting the conversation she'd had with her niece, where the little girl had essentially outted herself following Melanie's latest album release. It took a moment, but Sam processed every piece of information as critically as she was able. She'd never say a word, although she was immensely thankful that her sister had filled her in completely. She considered everything before speaking.

"Yeah, I get that… They are kinda like Carls and I, I guess, I just… it's hard for me, ya know?"

Melanie knew all too well.

"Sam, just because Mom didn't have the sense to understand at first doesn't mean anything… I know it's hard as a parent, but things aren't the way they used to be anymore…"

This was true. Things had progressed significantly since she'd fallen in love with Carly. Life was somewhat easier, though there were always strides left to take.

_**AN HOUR LATER…**_

Sam and Mythical Melanie laughed, joked, played, and teased back and forth. It felt wonderful.

"Come on, Sis… This is me you're talking to… you sure I can't talk you into finally ditching that Nub? Come on and play for the other team for once. Carls and I are one recruit short of getting a free toaster…"

Melanie knew that her sister was joking, but was still shocked. She fussed at her sister with mock indignation.

"Samantha! I most certainly will not… I'm perfectly happy with the team I'm on, thank you very much…"

Sam chuckled. It was still easy to get a rise out of the prissy little princess.

"What's so funny?"

Sam yawned. It was getting late.

"Oh nothing, Princess… nothing…"

Melanie yawned quietly.

"I love you… Goodnight, Sam…"

Sam was nearly ready to turn in herself, but interrupted. Her ADHD had kicked in. There was something she urgently had to say to her sister before bed.

"Wait.. Oooh, Hey! Can ya keep a secret?"

"Of course I can… you know that…"

Sam yawned. She thought for a second and finally found the courage to say the words.

"Don't tell anybody… Especially not the Kid, but, you know… Shelby's kid… I'm cool with it, really… They really are kinda good together, huh?"

It really wasn't a question. Melanie knew what her sister was saying, without actually saying it. She dismissed Sam for the night the simplest way she knew how to.

"Good night, Samantha… I love you…"

"Yeah, I'd better go keep the Cupcake warm… Kiss the Nub for us…"

The twins professed their love for one another again before hanging up. They both could sleep peacefully now.


	28. iUnburdened

**iUnburdened**

That Saturday was a good day. Sam lugged in a heavy duffel bag after Ashley and Megan. The redhead had done Mama Puckett proud. It was a strenuous two-hour workout, but Sam was impressed.

Ashley had disappeared into the refrigerator in search of snacks when Sam clapped her hand down on Megan's shoulder.

"Not bad, Kid… Hit the shower and get changed…"

Ashley, now munching on a drumstick, turned to head down the hall after Megan. Sam was having none of it.

"Alone, Young Lady!"

"…But you and Mom…."

"We're adults, thank you very much…"

"But…"

Sam shot her daughter a hard look.

"Better check yourself before you wreck yourself, Little Girl…"

Ashley pouted, did an about-face, and flounced down on the sofa. She loved Megan enough to wait. She knew her parents had to leave the house eventually. Sam softened, seeing an awful lot of herself in her eldest daughter.

"Just don't grow up _too fast_, Kiddo… You're still my baby, ya know…"

Ashley blushed.

"Yes maam…"

It was awkward, but Sam knew she needed to say something.

"About… um… you know… That Thing a few weeks ago…"

Ashley, of course, knew instantly what Sam was referring to. She turned scarlet.

"Mama… I told you I didn't…"

Sam nodded.

"I know… trouble is, your sister said the same thing."

Before Ashley had to answer the uncomfortable question, Carly and Mythical Melanie burst through the front door, shopping bags and teenage girls in tow.

"Honey, we're home!"

Sam chuckled, turning to her beautiful partner, smiling.

"Hey there, Cupcake..."

Carly blushed, but quickly turned her attention elsewhere. Something else had caught her attention.

"Um… Sam?"

The blonde smiled.

"Yes, my love?"

"Why, exactly, is our shower running?"

Sam nodded her head in her daughter's direction, on the sofa. Carly cocked her head and posed the question to her daughter.

"Well?"

Ashley spoke, her mouth still full of chicken.

"Girlfriend…"

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for goodness sakes! Chew before you speak… you weren't raised by wolves…"

Carly tousled her daughter's hair as Ashley's twin sister giggled away. Carly was a good mom. She'd tease Ashley, but not much more.

"Next time there's going to be a naked redhead in my house, would _one of you_ give me a heads-up, _please_?"

Sam blushed.

"Uh, Guess that one's my bad…"

_**AN HOUR LATER…**_

Ashley flounced back onto the sofa, between Megan and her sister. Melanie didn't even notice. She was engrossed in her conversation with Bridget. They were both speaking Korean.

"Can't the two of you just talk normal?"

Melanie shot her sister a look.

"Just because you can't understand us doesn't mean we aren't normal…"

Carly cleared her throat.

"Ladies…"

Carly's twins blinked at her in unison. It was eerie. Carly ignored it and kept talking.

"Okay, three of you are coming with me… Unless you're redheaded and belong to my friends, into the van with you…"

Ashley looked pouty and whined.

"Mommy…!"

Carly smirked.

"Not my call, Sweetheart… Your Mama told me she wanted some time to talk to Megan, so that's what we're doing."

Quiet little Melanie Puckett piped up. She was clearly the last person her sister wanted to hear from.

"Oh, don't be stupid… Mama's not gonna hurt her…"

Everyone else had faded away. Now it was simply the twins bickering at one another, as they always had.

"You don't know that…"

Sam emerged from the hallway and answered her daughter, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Well, I _could_ make her disappear… but Wendy an' Shelby'd be pissed…"

"SAM!"

Sam Puckett chuckled.

"Sorry, Carls… I kinda had to…"

Ashley's mouth hung wide open. Carly patted her shoulder gently.

"Mama's kidding, Sweetheart… Right, Sam?"

Nothing.

"RIGHT, SAM?"

Sam laughed. Her comments were directed at her little girl.

"Go on and get outta here… I'm not gonna hurt her… You two can still play little kissy-face games when you get home…"

Carly, clearly, didn't share Sam's sense of humor.

"Samantha!"  
>"You told me to try to be cool about this, Cupcake. I'm bein' cool…"<p>

_**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…**_

Megan was nervous. Walking into this room of the Puckett house felt wrong. It felt incredibly strange. She felt almost dirty walking inside.

Sam spoke up.

"You comin' in here or what, Red?

Megan entered Carly and Sam's bedroom with much trepidation. Sam wasn't stupid. When you were going to do a sit-down, you needed to control everything. Megan felt weird. This felt weird. It was just plain weird to be alone with Sam Puckett. In her house. In her bedroom. Sitting on her bed.

Sam patted the mattress.

"C'mon, Kiddo… We kinda need to talk…"

Megan was nervous. Sam smiled.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hit ya or anything… Jeez…"

Megan laughed. Sam knew that this would be hard for everyone concerned, but that she needed to get it out of the way well in advance of this fight, or else all hell would break loose.

"Look, Kid… This ain't all sunshine and roses for me either, so let's just sit down and talk…"

Megan was nervous.

"Missus Puckett, I…"

Sam interrupted.

"…_Ett ttt ttt_…. It's just us… I'm just Sam. Talk to me, alright?"

Megan blushed. Growing up, She'd always been her Auntie Sam.

"Um… well… okay… errr… well… Why've you been so hard on me?"

Megan swallowed hard.

Sam knew the answer. She knew beating around the bush wouldn't do a damn bit of good, so she decided to do what had always worked best with her sister – shoot from the hip.

"Damn… well… okay… Megan, umm… ya see… the thing is…"

Sam looked into the teenager's eyes and saw a lot of herself at that age.

"Dammit…"

Megan looked hurt. Sam continued talking.

"Look, I know you, okay? I watched you take some of your first steps… you've basically lived here since you were old enough to walk. I just really… I… I need…"

Sam felt a tiny, slender hand in hers. Megan spoke.

"Really, it's cool…"

"I need to know if you really love my little girl… I mean that crazy, stupid, makes-no-sense way that I love Carls or the way Shelby feels for your Mom…"

Megan was near tears. Her lip quivered. All she could do was nod.

That was all Sam needed. She kept talking, but more gently now.

"Then, I don't care… Just promise me a couple'a things?"

"What?"

Megan's voice had cracked and was now barely above a whisper.

Sam looked her in the face, matter-of-factly.

"Protect yourself and love her with everything you have… Then we'll have no problems."

Megan dabbed her eyes. She could live with that.


	29. iSuffer From Insomnia

**iSuffer From Insomnia**

Carly was extremely cuddly as she slid into bed with Sam that night. She hugged the blonde around the waist, planting a kiss into her shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you… That was a very grown-up thing you did today…"

Sam flushed. Carly felt her partner's body grow even warmer.

"She's a good kid, Cupcake…"

It took a moment before Carly realized Sam was referring to their daughter's girlfriend. Sam kept flapping her gums.

"It's just… I wanna protect the kiddos from every bad thing that might happen, but I know I can't, and…"

Carly cut Sam off with a kiss.

"You and Shelby'd die trying. They're good kids, Honey. They'll make mistakes – everybody does – but we'll be here to pick them up when they fall. It's not like they're running off to Vegas…"

Sam had clearly gotten distracted.

"Ooooh, Vegas…"

"Focus, Samantha…"

Sam's brain snapped back into focus.

"Sorry, Cupcake… You were saying?"

Carly laughed. Sam knew very well what she was saying. Carly knew what she wanted, even if she had to knock her wife in the head to make her realize.

Carly chose to push the issue. She rolled slightly in bed, until her leg found its way between Sam's.

"Carls! The girls…" she said in a hushed tone.

Carly grinned.

"So what? They're asleep…"

Sam wanted to protest, but Carly did weird things to her – she had since they were teenagers themselves. Sam let herself be led. For a change, Carly was the one in control. Sam didn't want to admit that she liked it, but she absolutely did. She knew she'd been neglecting Carly and her wifely duties, but it hadn't been intentional.

Carly was being aggressive tonight, but Sam managed to return the favor, her lips finding Carly's, albeit somewhat off-center. Sam playfully bit her partner's lower lip.

_**MEANWHILE, IN THE GUEST BEDROOM…**_

Melanie Puckett curled up in the guest bed, covers well over her little blonde head. She was babbling into her cell phone in whispers, telling Bridget everything she'd always wanted to, but feared, due to witnesses. She'd loved the little Korean girl very nearly her entire life – ever since they met that day in the park at four years old. Melanie had only truly begun to realize it this past summer, before starting Ridgeway. That day trip to Lake Union had answered a lot of the questions that were swirling around in her head.

He was a very nice boy, someone she'd known forever. They certainly hadn't intended to, but it had just happened, just like Mama's first kiss with Uncle Freddie had _'just happened'_. He was a nice boy – polite, funny, and handsome – the son of her parents' friends.

It had all started innocently enough, joking around, acting goofy, and having fun. She was his type. She was smart, funny, and pretty. Hell, both girls were pretty, on account of their twinship, but he appreciated the way she was. He appreciated the fact that she was quiet, shy, and didn't act like one of the boys.

They'd gone for a walk, specifically steering themselves away from the water. They walked hand-in-hand, thinking nothing of it.

She playfully shoved him. He tickled her. They chit-chatted about nothing in particular. It was nice this way. Having basically grown up together, they felt completely at ease with one another. Melanie thought this had to be what her parents felt for Uncle Freddie growing up.

Melanie, having been lulled into an abnormal sense of security, found herself talking candidly with this boy – her old friend David – about love. Not that she'd thought of him in that sense ever in her life, but she trusted him. She found herself feeling sorry for him, plus the fact that he'd never been kissed.

They never said a word about it, but mutually agreed that it was okay. He had kissed her. It was soft, sweet, and gentle – everything he had always been to her. It was warm and comforting.

There was only one problem: There were no fireworks.

Melanie remembered withdrawing, breaking the moment. She was all whipped up at the time, though she didn't have the words to explain why. He was perhaps her oldest friend – She remembered Mommy toting her and Ashley to the hospital to see him days after he was born – but that only went so far. She was a big girl. She didn't cry, but the words came out in a heated, spluttering mess. She sounded very much like a scared little girl.

"David… I… um…whoa. It was really nice, but… I dunno… something was… kinda off…"

He was a wonderful boy. He threw his arm around her slight shoulders, leaned over, and kissed her again, gently on the forehead. He spoke quietly. It made her feel safe.

"It's okay… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Shush… Just… can we keep this between us?"

Melanie was thankful that he had enough respect for her to not brag. Deep down, there were things she could obviously say she loved about the sweet, if slightly awkward boy. He reminded her so much of Uncle Freddie, it was creepy.

Bridget mumbled on over the phone.

"Honey, you're like a million miles away… Everything okay? I can be there in twenty minutes…"

Melanie laughed.

"No… I'm okay. Just thinking about something…"

Bridget worried. Melanie thought it was adorable.

"No, Cupcake… I'm fine, really…"

The blonde yawned.

"Nighty night, Sweetheart. I love you…"

The couple said goodnight, Melanie cozying up to the pillow, her very favorite stuffed animal from childhood tucked under her arm.

_**DOWN THE HALL…**_

Ashley felt uneasy. She was happy and contented, but the thought of a title defense a week from now kept her tossing and turning, hoping against hope to get comfortable. She was all whipped up, but then it happened.

Megan snuggled closer, tucking her head into the space between Ashley's head and shoulder. Sam had allowed the redhead to spend the night on the condition that she stay in the guest room, but Melanie knew that neither she, Ashley, or Megan would get any sleep under that arrangement. They'd switched rooms as soon as they were sure Carly and Sam had retired for the night.

The redhead planted a kiss on Ashley's cheek. Sensing who it was, Ashley Puckett relaxed. She was too tired to worry anymore. She knew it would be okay. She yawned quietly and allowed her eyes to shut, all the while winding bright red hair in her fingers in the darkness.


	30. iDefend My Title

**iDefend My Title**

The following Friday night was a frenetic, fast-paced mess. The entire Puckett, Benson, and Marx families had crowded the champ's dressing room in advance of Megan's first title defense, against newcomer Isabella Nieves, one of Shelby's former students, who only recently made the switch to MMA from boxing.

Megan paced the floor nervously, all the while arguing with Shelby.

"Why does it have to be her? You _fucking trained _her!"  
>"Megan! Language!"<p>

"Mama, please… This girl is gonna knock my face in and you taught her how to do it…"

Shelby was pissed. At this point, she didn't care that she had a room full of witnesses. At this point, Megan wasn't the CFC Women's Champion, nor Shelby her manager and trainer. Right now, she was simply a mouthy, petulant little girl who'd taken a poke at her mother. First trimester pregnancy or not, Shelby wasn't going to stand for it. She grabbed Megan by the arm. The tone in her voice made Megan cringe. It was unlike anything she'd ever heard before.

"Listen here, Little Girl… had I known she would be the number one ranked contender, I'd've never signed off on this title defense…."

Megan was shaken, but Shelby's eyes told her everything. It would all be okay. The former champion continued.

"Listen to me, for once in your life, okay? She's good, sure… She's tough, yeah… but you really aren't thinking this through…"

Wendy'd had enough. She was already coming apart at the seams. She yelled, restrained only by Freddie Benson's loving, gentle forearm, pulling her into something of a reverse hug.

"Shelby, stop it! You're scaring her… You're scaring _me!_ Just stop it!"

Shelby's grip on her daughter's arm loosened. She still stared the teenager dead in the eyes.

"Just goddamn listen to me for once in your life, alright? This chick can be a real…" Shelby paused. She'd done enough cursing. "…She's a little skunk bag…"

Melanie Puckett, hanging tightly to Bridget's hip not too far from Carly, giggled. Shelby ignored everyone and everything. It was only mother and daughter – old lion and young lion.

"She can be a mean little skunk bag, but you're the better fighter. You have something that she will never have…"

Megan noticed a tear in the corner of Shelby's eye. She needed to know.

"What's that, Mama?"

Shelby's mood lightened. She smiled.

"Me."

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER…**_

Tempers had settled and Megan had finished getting ready. She and Shelby huddled together, talking.

"You know this'll be different tonight, Kiddo… but trust me, you're in good hands. You know Sam loves you and she'd never let anything happen to you, right?"

"I know, Mama…"

"Just wanted to be sure…"

Shelby inspected the tape on her daughter's hands, chuckling.

"What's funny about that?"

Shelby blushed.

"Nothing… I… I just realized how much of me there is in you…"

The former champ glanced from her daughter to the mirror. There, tucked tightly into the frame, were two photos, one now close to twenty years old. Megan had to keep all that mattered close to her. One photo showed her parents on their first date, while the other had come from one of those photo booths. The strip of pictures showed her and Ashley being silly in less trying times. The final frame was the important one. It was the first time she had ever acted on her feelings and kissed the pretty blonde. It was fair to say that things had worked out well since then.

Shelby clapped her hand on her daughter's shoulder, admiring the new robe and matching trunks.

"Time to go, Princess…"

Megan smirked, looking to Shelby.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"Don't call me _'Princess'_ before a fight…"

_**A SHORT WHILE LATER, ON THE ARENA FLOOR…**_

Against Wendy's wishes, Shelby accompanied the entourage to ringside. Shelby knew why Wendy fussed, especially considering what the redhead always referred to as _'her delicate condition'_, but she didn't care. It wasn't like she was getting into the ring. She absolutely wasn't dressed for it. Jeans and hoodie didn't really work for the fight game.

The house lights had gone down, the ring lights had come up, and the announcer had started his introduction – with something completely unexpected.

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO RINGSIDE…_"

This was different.

"_THE CHAMP IS HOME! LET'S HAVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE GREATEST CHAMPION THIS SPORT HAS EVER KNOWN…. SHELBY MARX…."_

Shelby turned, glancing at Sam. She knew this was her friend's doing. Sam, for her part, only smiled.

"Oh, Come on! You know you love me, Champ…"

Shelby smiled. She knew she did.

Shelby pulled her old friend into a tender embrace before turning and making her way towards the luxury suites, her wife, and friends.

_**EARLY IN THE FIRST ROUND…**_

Megan really hated this chick. She'd knocked her around a little, but she was alright. Megan caught her full in the face with an uppercut, splitting her lip wide open. There was a clinch. It was time for trash talk. Megan was good at this.

"_Jesus, just back down, Bitch, and we can all go home…"_

Megan didn't like the response. The little Latina apparently took issue with Megan's black trunks and their rainbow accents. The girl shoved Megan hard and refused to back down. Seconds later, a kick connected with Megan Marx's temple, splitting open the skin above her right eye, causing blood to flow and clearing rattling her cage.

In the corner, Megan's girlfriend and new 'cut man' was going nuts, pulling furiously at the tails of Sam's shirt.

"Mama, she's hurt… You can't let her get hurt…"

Sam dismissed her daughter, clearly seeing something her little girl either couldn't yet see or refused to.

"Quit being such a girl… She knows what she's doing…"

Ashley felt all panicky. Sam reassured her.

"Look, if it looks like she can't defend herself, I'll stop it, I swear, but I'm not seeing that…"

Megan took a swing and quite obviously broke the girl's nose. She directed a swift kick to the Latin girl's torso, fracturing three ribs. A quick sweep kick and it was all over. Megan watched her opponent's head bounce as it hit the canvas. She instinctively charged in, wanting to be sure that her opponent wasn't hurt too severely. She backed off on the referee's instruction, but was concerned nonetheless.

The girl was conscious, but clearly in no condition to continue.

_**A SHORT TIME LATER…**_

Sam had closed the wound above Megan's eye with gauze and tape. The champion had made some brief comments to the media. The tall man in the dark _'SECURITY'_ jacket rushed Sam, Megan, and Ashley from the floor.

Sam was talking, but the words didn't register immediately in her daughter's brain.

"Mama, what do you mean _'hospital'_?

Sam glared at her, to be sure she understood.

"She got knocked in the head… She needs to be looked at…"

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER, HARBORVIEW MEDICAL CENTER…**_

It took every ounce of Sam's strength to remove her daughter from the gurney Megan had just been strapped to. Shelby stepped in hoping to help, but the pretty little blonde was so whipped up, she refused to listen to reason.

"Sweetheart…" Shelby began, "…trust me, this is more normal than you think… It just looks so much worse than it really is…"

Ashley refused to believe that the backboard and collar were all standard procedure, but Shelby, Sam, Wendy, and Carly all knew why. She wasn't thinking rationally. She was thinking with her heart instead of her head.

Wendy Marx cried before they took her daughter away. She too was thinking emotionally, rather than rationally. Her daughter was feeling alright, she realized. She was still well enough to be snarky. She realized Megan was talking to Ashley, but it didn't matter.

"I'll be in and out, I promise… They're just going to look around at my melon, make sure I'm okay… They're just gonna scan my cat, make sure everything's okay…"

Ashley looked at her stupidly, planting frantic weepy kisses on the fighter's bruised knuckles. Wendy gawked.

"What did you say?"

The words didn't make sense to the little blonde either – until her know-it-all little sister spoke up.

"Oh, for pity's sake, you twit… She's having a CAT scan…"

Ashley didn't want to argue or fight, especially in a place like this, in front of everyone in her entire life that mattered. She reluctantly let go of her girlfriend's hand and ran toward her sister. Melanie held her. They were sisters. They would always be.

_**AN HOUR LATER…**_

Ashley's heart leapt as she saw her girlfriend for the first time. Now thoroughly lucid, Megan felt much better. The blonde ran to her, folding her into a hug. She paused, looking down at Megan's hands, still wrapped from the fight. It was the first time since the opening bell that her brain was able to process anything.

Staring her in the face, on top of the redhead's swollen hands, were her initials - A.G.P. - encircled in a big, loopy heart. It felt strange.

"Why?" she asked.

Megan thought the answer was obvious. Her girlfriend was dense.

"I wanted to keep you close to me… You make me stronger…"

Ashley kissed the top of Megan's head. She loved her so much.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT, BACK ON MERCER ISLAND…**_

Carly and Sam's house resembled a small hotel. They had opened their home to their friends, the Marx family, as well as Melanie's special lady-friend. There was plenty of food laid out, courtesy of the Benson family and the 'family discount' at _Il Terrazzo Carmine_, for all who chose to eat. They were celebrating Megan's win, but also seeking comfort in one another.

Sam and Carly laughed, watching Shelby go back for second and third helpings of lasagna, garlic bread, and mozzarella marinara. Wendy was exasperated.

"I am _so_ sorry… Shelby, goodness… We're guests here…"

Carly laughed.

"It's okay… She knows what we went through now…"

As the adults talked, the four teenagers huddled together in something of a lump in the far corner of the living room, talking contently amongst themselves. They had finally become the closest of friends.

**_###_**


End file.
